If only for a night
by Teensie-sama
Summary: When Sebastian feels betrayed by his Master - he gets even...in the most wicked of ways. Young Ciel never knew tortures can feel so...slow...intense...and, ohhhh, sooo pleasurable. YAOI MxM & Shota ... "The demon smirked. Before this night was over, Ciel would be screaming his name. He would never want for anything, never want another, Sebastian was going to make sure of it."
1. Chapter 1

**This ain't your "wham-bam thank you ma'am...err...young man"...kinda SMUT. If you want something quick and to the point, you know the ones that's like...stick it in wiggle it around and jizz... then go read something else! ***ghetto Teensie time***Cuz Ah shuuree as hell ain't writin' none o' that fo Sebastian. Ah finnah draw his smexiness as long and as much as Ah can. If yo ass don't like dat den Ah DON'T give uh shit! It's MAH story. Ah finnah wrahh it as Ah pleez. Whether FF-net is going to delete it later on or not Ah finnah SMUT it to the fullest damn-it! **pats mah weave**  
**

**Yaoi makes the world happy place and keeps the Teensie giddy! fo-sho!**

**THE END.**

* * *

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji : Black Butler**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji_ aka _Black Butler_ and recognizable characters belong to Yana Toboso and affiliates etc etc. I do not own them, only the plot _(if you can call it that)_ of the story. (Which I make not one single penny from)

**Inspiration:** Song: _I wanna be with you,_ by Mandy Moore.

**Character Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.

**Warning:** Just like my many stories, this one is no different, which means, there will be lots of LEMONS, and since the characters in here are males, there will be **YAOI** (Boyxboy). This story will contain explicit (yaoi) sex scenes. If you find it distasteful in any way, this is your time to TURN BACK. **Do not read** if you are **NOT a fan**_ of Yaoi_.

* * *

**.**

**A/N 1:** Setting -The conversation that Ciel and Sebastian have later on will be in the carriage, right after the fight with the angel on the Eiffel Tower.

**A/N 2:** Characters are of age of consent according to the law of the Victorian era time period.

**Last but not least:** My first 'real' yaoi fanfic. I semi-followed the events in the anime to create this story. I altered events as I saw fit to make the story flow. If the characters seem slightly OOC well then, I can't help it. If they were in such true character than this fic wouldn't survive because in their true character there wouldn't be any yaoi going on. So, I hope you will enjoy this story. It has not been beta'd so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might come across.

**DON'T FORGET:** Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review to tell me what you think - good or bad.

* * *

**I wanna be with you.**  
By: Mandy Moore

_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of_  
_Anything but you_  
_Your breath on my face your warm gentle kiss I taste_  
_The truth, I taste the truth_  
_We know what I came here for_  
_So I won't ask for more_

_I want to be with you_  
_If only for a night_  
_To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight_  
_I want to be with you_  
_There's nothing more to say_  
_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_  
_I want to be with you_

_So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine_  
_To hold forevermore_  
_And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much_  
_To feel before, to feel before_  
_How beautiful it is_  
_Just to be like this_

_Oh, baby_  
_I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_Drives me crazy when I try to_  
_So call my name and take my hand_  
_Can you make my wish, baby, your command?_  
_Yeah_

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis, a powerful demon, had a master. A _very young_ master; linked by a simple contract. He had vowed to be by his master's side until the very end.

But...

Sebastian didn't obey his young master's command because of the bond of the contract so much as it was because his young master inspired too many questions in his demonic mind. This was one human unlike any other, and there was such a need...such ardent admiration, that he'd stuck around and obeyed the young Earl's every command. Days turned into weeks, then months, and years. Over the course of their relationship, he had purposely picked at the young Earl from time to time to extract a unique response from his annoyed master. Even so, Sebastian did everything he could to help Ciel whenever he needed it, admiring the young Earl for his tenacity and courage all the way.

And then it happened - like a sudden flash of lightning - it seemed there was nothing he'd rather think of than his young master. At first he didn't think much of it, after all, his life was dedicated to catering to his master.

Watching over Ciel.

Serving Ciel.

So it was only natural for him to constantly think of his young Master. But when thoughts of Ciel stirred sudden waves of arousal through him, Sebastian knew that it wasn't normal. And when there was nothing he could do to shake the erotic thoughts of the handsome young Earl from his mind, Sebastian realized he was standing on quick sand.

So then, he tried to keep himself busy, tending to the garden, keeping himself engrossed in the kitchen, dealing with the three idiot servants, making sure the mansion was always meticulous. _Forcing_ his focus to perform each and every task given to him by Ciel perfectly. Yet, every few seconds, Ciel's face floated to the forefront of Sebastian's mind and sent him spiraling down a ravine of lust and guilt.

One morning after the realization of his feeling, per usual, Sebastian went into his young master's room to wake him up. When Sebastian saw his young master lying there, hair askew, night shirt draping carelessly across his thighs...in lieu of his task, Sebastian went quietly to the downstairs bathroom and - it was quite embarrassing to say the least - he...masturbated. It had been ages since he'd such an act, that it didn't take much at all really. But it was with absolute certainty that he saw his master's young face when he reached his climax. In Sebastian's mind, Ciel was surprised, shocked, angry, his eyes narrowing in contempt, his lips in an angry pout, as Sebastian spent himself forcefully against the back of the closed door. As soon as the deed was done, Sebastian - for the very first time - felt ashamed of himself. His head began to spin, Sebastian let off an overwhelming sigh.

Not only was he ashamed that he'd masturbated towards thoughts and images of his master, but also, for the fact that his master was so very young compared to his centuries in age. So innocent when it came to sexual relations. Yet that very shame fucked his impertinent lust over and over, until it begged for mercy and satisfaction, all in the same breath.

He needed a taste...a delicious taste of his young master.

.

Things only got worse for him from then on, and the will power to control himself drove him to near insanity...and the events that kept coming up really didn't help him in the least.

There was the time when his master was strapped and tied up by the Italian mobster Mr. Azzurro Vanel - the sight of his master so abused, was both fascinating and alarming - startling inside him, even more forbidden yet very desirable fantasies.

When the Jack the Ripper case came up, and Ciel had to attend the ball at Viscount Druitt's house...his young master dressed in the pink gown, so feminine and gentile, he thought for a second he would loose his mind. And he would have, if he was anything but a Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian tried and did anything, and _everything_ he could to obliterate the whirling lust inside him. Hell, he even went as far as using the excuse of **fucking** **a nun**_ 'for information'_ so that he could get some relief. Unfortunately, it was such an unpleasant and unsatisfying coupling, it only heighten his craving for Ciel all the more.

To the misfortune of no one but himself, Ciel still allowed Sebastian to bathe him nightly. Ciel's satiny smooth skin drove him wild. The sight of Ciel's pale skin, the swell of his pert nipples elicited a silent groan of pleasure from deep within. Once again, he was forced to fight control of his hunger.

Really, he _was_ a demon, but did God _really_ hate him_ 'that'_ much? As the sponge caressed gently across the young master's porcelain skin, Sebastian thought he'd go completely mad. He felt the blood pound through his thighs. He felt his heart pumping blood throughout the rest of his body, across his arms, shoulders and then thundering in his head. He had to do something. But what _could _he do? Proof of his arousal was evident and he daren't stand up. Everything seemed to give off a misty heat until he thought he'd suffocate had he been anything but a demon.

He wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment he felt that his master did not notice the still growing bulge in his slacks. With the will of an immortal, Sebastian managed to tuck his master in without an incident - thanking..._God?_ that Ciel hadn't asked him to stay until he was asleep, because he desperately needed to put distance between them...and to relieve his aching balls.

Frustration beat at his mind even as his hand beat at his cock pressing harder at the golden biscuit skin under the flickering candle light. Invisible fingertips caressing him, as his hand teased his flesh, pulling and stroking until he was groaning, begging for the desired - _and oh so forbidden_ - release always just beyond his reach...Sebastian climaxed with Ciel's name on his lips.

And so it continued, this deprived, passionate hunger that kept building inside of him; even _he_ felt his soul tormented.

So tormented that for a few precious seconds, Sebastian feared he'd lost himself when he thought to cross the threshold of his master's chamber in the middle of the night, and took what he wanted, _how_ he wanted, for _as long as_ he wanted. His body was in desperate need of a good fuck...he needed to fuck somebody...**now...**anybody...but _him!_ Yet at the same time, it was only_ him_ that could satisfy this burning desire.

Sebastian turned the knob and swept the door back, striding across the path toward the bed where his master rested. When he stared down at the young Earl, his expression was open and trusting in his sleep; Sebastian growled angrily - but softly - before turning his heels to leave. Once again, frustrated beyond comprehension.

Within that frustrated lust that Sebastian learned that he had loved the Earl. He didn't expect that, nor did he believe he could ever love, yet as each day passed, he realized that the way he cared for his young master was deeper than master and butler, more than a business contract...no, he realized with hopeless despair that he - a demon - had slowly fallen in love with the young human boy.

Sebastian decided that he would allow life to take its course, and he would have been content for what it was until he swallowed Ciel's soul to become one with his body. Then he realized that even for a powerful demon such as himself, sometimes, things don't always go as they should...or as he had foolishly hoped.

He thought after all the years of serving and being together he had garnered Ciel's devotion and loyalty. Sebastian had assumed it was an unwritten, unspoken commitment they had made to each other...

Yet...

The vow his young master made had so quickly turned into ash and drifted off into the wind. The vow Ciel swore that day had meant _nothing! _The past two years, everything felt as though it all had been a lie, and Sebastian wondered just how deep the deception went.

Secrets.

Ciel's deceit.

It was a sting of betrayal he did not think he could ever feel.

It seemed that Ciel still swore his loyalty towards the Queen even after learning the truth - she was the one who dragged him into hell by having his parents killed! The anger that welled in his heart when Ciel vehemently told him to withdraw, anger that was suppressed for duty's sake, returned with a vengeance. Years of lust and desires turned into frustration, disappointment and pain that came bubbling toward the surface. A surface so thin and frail it cracked under the intensity of his emotions.

He had been going mad refraining himself all these years from taking what he really wanted; serving his master and this was the thanks he got? A lie is a lie - even it is a lie of omission. _But you hadn't really omitted it, had you, young Master? The way you feel for your Queen...and...and...?_

"You've decided you value your soul,"Sebastian stated, his bitterness unmistakeable.

"Don't be ridiculous, what would I want with such a useless thing?" Ciel didn't even spare him a glance.

Rage flared, threatening to consume him. Sebastian placed a finger under Ciel's chin and slowly elevated the Earl's gaze to his. "I do not lie to you, young master; even though it is in your human nature to do so - I ask that you do the same, and not lie to me."

Ciel twisted his chin from the demon's grasp. "What are you going on about, Sebastian?"

"I know your heart has changed. I can tell you now desire your soul, young master...for_ her_, perhaps?" Sebastian's face tilted as he studied the young Earl.

"Rubbish," he made a small, dismissive flourish with his hand.

_'That can never be changed, and nothing sacrificed can be regained.' Those were your words Sebastian, have you forgotten them yourself? My feelings, the way I feel right now. No, not just now, but for so long..._

"I know detective Aberline's voice has anchored a change of heart in you, if that is so, I can grant you your new desire." He touched a gentle finger to Ciel's cheek.

_What would you know of my desires, Sebastian...?_

"And what would it cost me in return? I've got but one soul, and you've naught the desire for earthly possession." He said, with a little cluck of disgust.

Sebastian hazard a glance, but Ciel had quickly drifted off again, somewhere deep in the recesses of that complicated mind of his. Somewhere with_ her._ _His_ devotion - the gentle and perfect queen. A shiver of pure, raw jealousy danced down Sebastian's spine. Ciel was his master. Ciel was his, and only his'. Frantic to shove off the sudden barrage of unwanted images of Ciel's complete faithfulness in the Queen, Sebastian reached for Ciel's hand on impulse. The young Earl jerked in surprise, but for some reason, he didn't recoil. Rather, he stopped shortly, his gaze uncertain clashing with the demon's own.

The startled look in Ciel's beautiful eyes...suddenly made sense to Sebastian. His master, hiding this secret..._Very well, there was very little I can do now..._So without hesitation, Sebastian made a proposal to his young master. His very own soul depended on this...

"There is something from you that I want, something you can give me in exchange for your soul - even after I have helped you exact your revenge."

"And what would** that** be?" Ciel asked half-heartedly.

"You." His voice surprisingly mild for such a declaration.

Confusion marred Ciel's beautiful young face.

His cerulean eyes blank with surprise.

Sebastian knew his young master had already developed a healthy dose of sexual curiosity; his body was in a testosterone-driven phase of risky behavior and Sebastian intend to use that to his utmost advantage.

"If you would allow me to be with you -"

"How _dare_ you?"

_Those beautiful cerulean blue eyes_...

Ciel's eyes were so full of indignation they twinkled like stars on a moonless night, it almost made the demon smile.

_Sweet revenge. A taste of some of the feelings you've inflicted upon my very soul, young Master._

"One night with you, young master, and your soul is yours to keep." Sebastian finished with a devilish smirk.

"Why...in the world would you...?" Ciel shifted in his seat and Sebastian could see it in the telltale look of his young master that Ciel couldn't understand why his young body was - slowly, and surely - becoming aroused. Ciel's eyes...they spoke volumes...and what they told Sebastian was the confusion as to why the thought of being with him - a demon; another man - was causing him to become so excited.

He didn't want to, and Ciel tried not to, but he knew that he was definitely excited. More so than dessert before dinner. It was a completely new feeling of excitement; and it was very upsetting and frightening at the same time.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a fraction, watching the young Earl with a fascination even he couldn't fathom. But the physical response from the young Earl diminished any wavering confusion from his mind.

The smile that claimed Sebastian's face let him know that the demon knew that he was excited. Ciel was appalled that his face betrayed so much. _At least we are alone,_ Ciel thought with a small glimmer of relief.

"There are reasons I suppose," Sebastian murmured in a raspy voice. "Perhaps I have grown to care for you. Or maybe if I was to mark your soul in pain and swallow it whole, I will forever loose you. A meal that will come to pass, so to speak. However, if I am to have one night with you, young master, I will have the memories to last me all eternity." His voice fulsome with mockery.

Poor Ciel's muzzy brain was unable to comprehend his butler's words. The amused demon smirked as his master sat with an incredulous look on his face. "It is a costly trade - perhaps disadvantageous for me, but it is worth it to me - to be with you, if only for a night." _And perhaps if I can't have your true allegiance, young master, then I shall have your body and all that comes with it._

Even at this point the young Earl could not believe what Sebastian was saying was real. It couldn't possibly be what he assumed the demon meant. He had to hear the _actual words_ to really believe it.

"What do you mean 'be with me', Sebastian?...You don't mean..." Ciel swallowed. In spite of his outrage, something inside him hummed like a barely plucked string at Sebastian's tone, deep and rough and tinged with a promise so simply pleasurable, Ciel couldn't even imagine it in his young mind. He _didn't_ want to imagine it! It was absurd! He turned and stared at his butler for a moment, and saw that Sebastian's eyes glinted at him.

"Yes, it is exactly what I mean, young master. I want you lying naked in my arms - your body mine, to do as I please." He said it with a trace of amusement that irked the young Earl so. When the slap connected with Sebastian's cheek, tears pricked the backs of Ciel's eyelids - not from the contact but from the slur. Sebastian had assumed that he - Ciel Phatomhive - was selling his body so easily, so... carelessly! Anger warmed his insides at the mockery.

Unlike the other slaps Ciel had given him, this bore no weight - he had been anticipating the physical discipline. Sebastian only lowered his eyelashes and gave Ciel a wicked smile. "I want to be with you, that is all there is to it. I've hunger for you for years, young master. I will deny myself no longer." Sebastian said with a low voice that resonated through Ciel's being and soul.

_What is happening to me?_ He felt so dizzy...confused, as if he was going mad. Ciel felt as though all the bones in his body had left him completely as he fell back onto the seat and slid slowly down without support. Ciel looked at the demon across from him. _Of course he would say anything now, and once I've given in and agree to this new contract...couldn't he take my soul in the end anyway?_

"You've gone completely mad, Sebastian!" He said, frowning, for it still made no sense to him. His words were firm but his deep rasp betrayed the level of arousal. Ciel shifted uncomfortably to hide his growing erection. Unaccountable anger rose within himself at his body's reaction toward Sebastian's proposal and his damn deep sexy voice.

_Sexy? Sebastian's voice was...sexy? _Ciel groaned audibly.

Oh Heavens help him, the poor young Earl. Sebastian inclined his head, clearly enjoying himself greatly.

"Perhaps I am, young master. But I've waited too long for what is mine." Sebastian whispered seductively against Ciel's ear. The young Earl inhaled sharply, willing away the very sensation Sebastian tried to invoke. But it was too late for him, his curiosity has been piqued. His desires...wants...had been teased and taunt, like dangling meat in front of a staved dog. He was after all, a growing young man. Earl or not, Phatomhive or a commoner, his body still had...certain needs.

Ciel eyes narrowed and his breath quickened. "I..." He couldn't make himself say the words that would refute the demon's absurd proposal. Even so, they both now understood that any of his 'protest' would be perfunctory and without significance.

Sebastian leaned back into his seat, the corners of his lips turned up in a half smile. "I will allow you some time to think about it. It is not something you can make a decision on so quickly." He was watching Ciel with darkly amused eyes and a slight smile curving his mouth. "I am asking for your innocence, and perhaps in that, it will mark the pain into your soul as you have requested."

_'Ciel, you have a chance to get a future for yourself again. Give up the pain...'_ The memory of detective Aberline's words were so vivid it was as if he was saying right into Ciel's ears.

_My soul, my pain...Sebastian...a future...If I can keep my soul...I wouldn't have to die..._

But at what cost? His virtue? His morals? Did he really believe he still placed a value on such things anymore? Does anyone?

_Perhaps...just perhaps...I would have to work the kinks out later. This might be my only chance...to have a future, whatever that means._

Ciel's shoulders hurt from the effort of keeping still. He finally found his voice, which was growing tight, but he lifted his shoulders, his head held high and his tone eased. "A Phantomhive does not hesitate; especially one who is head of the family."

Sebastian arched a brow.

Ciel took an unsteady breath. "You may come to my room tonight." He said, fair spitting the words at the demon.

"I do that every night, young Master." Sebastian's eyes glittered with sly amusement.

"Yo-you will stay the night! W-w-with...me!" Ciel replied tartly.

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian bowed gracefully.

Ciel glared at him, mouth open in fury, but he didn't say anything. Nothing at all as his thoughts began to drift towards evening...The sound of the horse whinnying startled him as carriage came to a halt. And as if the conversation never happened, Sebastian rose from his seat, opened the door and as always, ushered his young master from the carriage.

_Young master..._

The demon smirked. Before this night was over, Ciel would be screaming his name. He would never want for anything, never want _another_, Sebastian was going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to a true and wonderful fan..**.Inuyashalover167. **Thank you for all your love and support through the years. I really appreciate it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! ^^**  
**

**.**

**Warning:** YAOI = boyxboy. If you don't like, it's time to turn back.

One more thing... (and I do deliver on my promises)...If you want fast updates then I want **LOTS** of **reviews.** I think that's fair...don't you? ;p

.

* * *

~.~

Ciel stared at the sumptuous dinner the room service attendant had brought. A beautifully arranged buffet stared back at him from the table, but instead of an appetite, he had a raging headache. Even so, Ciel forced a few bites from the trays; barely tasting the unfamiliar cooking.

_Sebastian did not prepare this meal..._

Already he recognized the first problem when Sebastian leaves. Ciel sighed, leaving the rest of the dinner untouched and then went into the bathroom.

He bathed himself - uncomfortable to have the demon do it for him - just this once - perhaps ever again; and now, he was sitting on the boudoir chair beneath his window, watching the moon crept by. Ciel frowned when the air became too chilly for his taste. He didn't want to, but he knew the bed would provide warmer comfort. His legs were shaky when he walked...his heart thundered; realization of what was soon to come made him feel dizzy. The whole thing felt so...surreal to him.

Ciel swallowed a lungful of air, trying to calm himself; when he heard the door knob turn, it prompted another deep breath. When the door swung free, Ciel whirled his head to see Sebastian striding purposely through. His face held no expression that Ciel could read, but he raised an eyebrow when he saw Ciel's hands gripping the comforter on his bed.

_He is nervous. I suppose that was to be expected._ Sebastian smiled gleefully.

"You know what I came here for, young master. I shan't ask you for more than the new terms we have agreed upon." When Ciel gave no response, Sebastian continued. "You needn't worry. As I've told you before, I do not lie. On the morrow, your soul will forever be yours to do as you please."

_My soul...to do as I please...my life, where I do not remember how to smile...and yet...I go forward...  
_

Ciel watched as his butler began to walk toward him - Sebastian's long strides eating up the small distance separating them and there was nothing he could do to stop the racing in his heart. Ciel turned his head away, unable to look at Sebastian in the eyes.

It was too sweet to be reality for him, he almost couldn't believe it was actually happening. Strolling casually - taking his glove off as he walked - Sebastian headed toward the large bed to the young Earl. His eyes glittered with satisfaction, or perhaps it was only lust and greed...? But soon he would be right next to his prize, to do as he pleased and Ciel was going to allow it. He could tell there were anticipation in his young master's eyes...he could hear Ciel's heart thumping loudly...though likely not in the same sense in which his own heart was thumping. Nevertheless, he wanted Ciel. Wanted him, under him, around him, one with him, squeezing him until the stars fell from the Heavens. Then holding his young master close to him, Ciel's sweet young body trembling from ecstasy he'll wrap his arms tightly around the little form.

_Yes, it will be a sweet sweet delicacy. **You** will be my decadent dessert.  
_

Sebastian watched as Ciel's eyes glittered in the dim light from the candle flickering against the soft breeze through the window. With his full lips parted and splotches of color blooming on his cheeks, the young Earl enticed the demon with no conscious thought whatsoever. Sebastian reacted by instinct alone and swept the young Earl into his arms, cradling him close.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you doing?" His voice sounded shaky even as he tried to be upset.

Sebastian placed a finger under his chin and slowly elevated Ciel's gaze to his. "Young master, I intend to have you in every way a man can have his lover. And tonight, my every wish will be your command. However, that does not mean, you shouldn't enjoy this as well."

The young Earl swatted the demon's hands from his body. "I don't need to enjoy it, Sebastian. Just get on with it, and get it over with." The young Earl told him with hard finality.

He'd never wanted anything so badly, as he wanted Ciel right then. And to hear such dismissive words from the young Earl's lips...well, moved him to become an_ even more_ impatient demon. Sebastian swiftly moved Ciel to the foot of the bed, and then held his arms down.

"Young master, we have the whole night ahead of us. Surely, you don't think that I would rush through this..._this **one night** with you_... like a dog in heat, do you?" He held up one finger as Ciel started to protest, then laying that finger against Ciel's lips "These lips," he traced the tip of his thumb across the Earl's pouting brim. "Watching you eat, the way these lips would move about the silverware...have you any idea what kind of erotic tease it was, young master?"

Ciel gulped visibly.

"I...erhm..." Even now, his head began to spin like mad. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react? "Sh-shut..."

"Shhh...perfect...perfect soft...lips..." Sebastian's thumb rubbed across the bottom of Ciel's lips arching up across his cheek then gathering a small group of errant hair, the demon tucked them behind the Earl's ear. Sebastian's palm pressed along the back of Ciel's skull, pushing Ciel's head closer toward his. "Young Master..." Sebastian whispered softly. Ciel gasped when firm lips merged with his own; unexpected spirals of excitement and need gripped the young Earl's stomach. What was happening to him? He placed his palms against the demon's chest and pushed, ending the brief contact.

"I can't..." Ciel began.

As if returning from a far away place, Sebastian blinked and focus his attention on Ciel. Kissing Ciel was more delightful than he could imagine, even if the Earl was more pliant than responsive. "You can't what, young master?"

_I can't what?_

"Would you like to renege on the new contract now?" Sebastian asked.

"N-no, of course not! I..." ..._What do I want to say?... What am I thinking?..._ "It's just...I...I can't do this with you calling me...M..master..." He stammered, not really sure _what_ he was saying. "Just...if you are going to do it"..._Idiot! Say something already!..._"just call me Ciel." _Was that my voice just now?_ That shaky, lust-filled cry sounded nothing like him!

"Very well, it is nice to know, you feel the same – Ciel."

Angry with himself, Ciel shoved harder at the demon - enough to make Sebastian staggered a couple of steps. "It's not like...that! You and I both know why I am agreeing to this." Though the anger in his words were weak, Sebastian couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain. He knew the young Earl agreed to give himself up for one night to attain something; and like always, he was just a pawn in his master's game.

_But tonight, young master... the table has turned. The game pieces reversed. _

He had approached this night as if Ciel was **_his_** to have, to hold forever more - and just for tonight - he intended to do that. Tonight, he will have Ciel crying out his name in ecstasy, and the memories of this night will be what he will hold onto for all eternity so it doesn't matter **what **the real reason was. He vowed that tonight he will have Ciel commit him to memory. If they were on borrowed time, he would make the very most of it. He will learn of his young master in greater details than all the baths, all the changing of clothes, put together - he will learn it all before everything slipped through his fingers - forever.

Sebastian promised himself to mark Ciel's mind for all time, just as the scar of his enslavement had on his body. But unlike that scar, he will create a new scar that will not let Ciel forget what pleasure he can bring to his young unknowing body. The thought pleased him greatly.

_When I am done with you young master, you shall want for nothing. Not even your very own soul._

"You and I have a business arrangement, Sebastian, that is all. I am..." he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. "I am prepared to do what is required of me. No more. No less." When he turned to face Sebastian he was so close he could see the crimson flecks in the red depths of the demon's eyes. Indignation sparkled in those eyes _sooo red,_ they reminded Ciel of a blown glass vase his mother kept in their parlour**. **Ciel watched Sebastian's jaw twitched but the demon never uttered a sound.

Sebastian eyed the young Earl with a twitch of one eyelid, irritation at being crossed. The next thing he knew, he had closed the tiny space between them and jerked Ciel back into his arms, his mouth crashing on Ciel's with an urgency he barely recognized. Sudden lust shot through the Ciel's small form, making him gasp, and Sebastian's tongue took advantage.

Sebastian's mouth was warm and firm against Ciel's young and sweet one, and his arms strong and possessive as he tightened them around the back of Ciel's head, the other wrapping tightly around the Ciel's small waist.

The kiss lingered.

Their tongues dueled.

Sebastian's tongue stroked in perfect cadence to his caresses and suddenly, Ciel's hand found themselves entwined in ebony strands, and he gave himself up to the demon. He melted into Sebastian's embrace as if he were a snowflake. No matter that it was a contract, no matter that Sebastian was a demon - in a form of a **man **- Ciel craved the touch of him, an overture of closeness to warm his very lonely soul.

A whimper escaped Ciel's chest.

A smile touched the demon's face.

Cautions thrown into the wind.

Ciel's entire world spun out of control.

His mind had gone completely numb. Ciel's fingers crushed the lapels of Sebastian's coat while he clung to the demon. Unseen hands seemed to tickle down his spine. His arms flew around Sebastian's neck without hesitation as Sebastian's tongue plunged deeper inside his mouth. He had never felt so fucking sensitive in his life - so scorched by the touch of a person - any person let alone a demon...a male demon.

Dear heavens save him.

A growl savaged Sebastian's throat as reality crashed hard with fantasy; and this reality, was far better than any fantasy he'd ever conjured up in his mind. Ciel's lips fell with a half-moan, his tongue curling under Sebastian's teeth as he grasped the demon's upper arms to leverage himself against the onslaught of Sebastian's hungry kisses. When Ciel moan from their kisses, Sebastian thought to have found the _one thing_ he'd long for so long now - that his touch would bring sensual pleasures to his young master. And that pleasure returned to him a thousand fold.

He growled into Ciel's mouth, digging his fingers into his tiny firm ass and rubbing his cock against the young Earl's thigh through the layers of fabric. He tasted so innocent, so pure, so delicate...so powerful. All the things that made him Ciel. Made him that young man that Sebastian had found his heart lost when he wasn't paying attention. The boy. The Earl. The master. The very Sin in creation. Yet so innocent and pure it really made no sense.

"So sweet," he murmured against the Earl's lips when they broke apart. "So fucking sweet, young master," his hungry mouth dipping to taste Ciel's throat before he could miss the warmth.

"MmmMmpphhhh..."

And then the empty canvas that was Ciel's world became a brightly lit place. And nothing else mattered to him. Nothing except the urgency that rushed through him, the heat bursting through his veins, clouding his mind in a mist of lust and despair. Ciel no longer resisted. His wall of defense came tumbling down. His body melted and molded against Sebastian's touch, not frightened or frigid like moments ago.

Sebastian had thought he'd tasted all fruits of sin and temptations. Explored every aspect of his sexual desires. Fulfilled every whim of his sexual needs. He thought he'd had perfection before with the numerous paramours he's been with through the centuries. Yet in one simple kiss he realized the failings of his past fell in shame when place in the light of Ciel's innocence and purity.

One. Simple. Kiss.

_Ciel, Ciel, Ciel..._

"Unnnggghhhh..." Ciel cried, making the demon's heart thundered. "Seb...as...Seeeb..." he pleaded. The young Earl realized he had completely lost control of his mind and body - and he'd not a care in the world about it.

He could give a damn.

"Yes..." The demon grunted. "Wanted this for so long..." he sucked the flesh of Ciel's shoulder, held it with his teeth and tugged lightly. "Wanted. Couldn't touch. Not like _thiis..."_ Sebastian hissed, hand caressing down the length of Ciel's body. Thumbs exciting small nipples through the torturous fabric of the Earls night shirt.

_That voice...Sebastian, your voice...please stop...  
_

Every inch of him trembled under Sebastian's touch. His head was spinning, his mind reeling... what was happening to him...? He felt so hot. He felt like he was getting a fever the longer Sebastian kissed him, expert fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. His mind was going mad with feelings he couldn't comprehend. Shaky fingers trying to hold onto Sebastian to steady himself from falling over...and over...and into the dark abyss of lust and want. His body was no longer his, his voice did not belong to him as it made little muffled sounds of pleasure and longing gasps.

Cool air splash across his chest, as Sebastian's hands fanned across his ribcage. Crimson eyes narrowed as they feasted upon Ciel's near-naked state. Ciel Phantomhive shuddered, goosebumps bursting across his skin. But he wasn't sure if it was the cool air, or the fact that Sebastian's glove-less hands were snaking their way up his sides. Sebastian touched his shoulder, his fingers inching down Ciel's arms forcing the clinging fabric off the Earl's body.

He'd been undressed by his butler before; hundreds, no thousands of times, but it was never like this...his skin never burned like _**this**_. His heart never beat so fast, his chest never felt so tight. The feel of Sebastian's hands wandering, tracing, every line of his chest and over his shoulders and upper back as Sebastian devoured his mouth sent him soaring to new heights.

For all the times that he'd undress his young master to bathe, to change in and out of his outfits, he had had to control himself, willed his arousal under control - but not right now. Tonight he could have it all and Sebastian was so excited his heart might just burst right out of his chest, his cock my just explode on its own.

"Your skin is as soft as ever," Sebastian whispered, grazing his fingertips around Ciel's back until he had his chest cradled in each palm. Dragging his lips across the Earl's cheek until he reach the lobe of his right ear, where he nipped playfully before whispering, "You smell..."

"I _smell?_!" Ciel's eyes shot up, blush flushing across his cheek. _What did I do wrong in the bath...?_

Sebastian glanced up wryly and chuckled. "Delicious. You smell...delicious."

Ciel's blush brighten as embarrassment filled him. "Oh," escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Ciel knew that Sebastian had done it on purpose; misleading him like that. What he really wanted to say was some profanity to sooth his embarrassment and anger but for some reason, he seemed incapable of doing even that.

_Damn him! Idiot!_

Sebastian's smile broaden. He took a deep breath and kissed Ciel again while he let his hand roam slowly over the small trembling body against him. Ciel closed his eyes and moaned into the demon's mouth. When Sebastian's lips made its way towards his neck, Ciel could feel just how strong Sebastian's hands were on his small chest. Sebastian rubbed slowly, up and down Ciel's chest and abs, still sucking and kissing his neck and nipping lightly at the Earl's earlobe.

Ciel was frantic from the spiraling feelings that threatened to engulf him. He struggled against the mist of it, reaching up to grab hold of Sebastian, needing to touch and feel, wanting to response to Sebastian's touches; but his hands were placed right back to his side - which cause Ciel to let loose a whining whimper. And after his unsuccessful tries of grabbing onto the demon, Ciel gave up and allowed the demon to move his body as needed - accepting Sebastian's touches and kisses with moans of pleasure.

_Yess...such frenzied response..._

"'Wanted you. Wanted_ **thiiis**,"_ Sebastian groaned, his mind being swept away, absorbed into the darkness of lust that blinded him. Oh good heavens, he had dreamed of this for so so long, and never once imagined how desperate it would make him feel.

_Oh God, young Master..._

Ciel could barely speak from the thumping of his heart, and the dryness in his throat. How the slightest brush of Sebastian's fingertips over his hard little nipple could make his skin sizzle. How Sebastian's lips at the base of his throat could stoke some unknown urgency inside him. He started rocking his hips to satiate the growing ache between his legs.

"Patience, my young Lord," Sebastian looked at him with darkly amused eyes and a slight smile curving his mouth. He lowered his head by Ciel's chest, and sucked one nipple between his teeth.

"Mmm...NnnGggghhh..." Ciel quivered, and then almost lost his footing when Sebastian's finger's slid between his thighs to settle directly on his erection that was, at the moment, so exquisitely sensitive, it was almost painful.

"Beautiful," He growled, gazing down at the supple flesh in his hand. Sebastian tilted his head and gaze upon his flustered, fully aroused young master. Ciel's lips were agape, panting from excitement, his eyes glazed over from the overwhelming rush of feelings. It was all the demon could do to keep his heart in his chest.

Smiling, Sebastian resumed his task and sucked the tight little peak in front of him into his mouth, fingers caressing along the length of Ciel's hard cock; reveling in Ciel's small mewls, moans and near shrieks of pleasure as he feasted on Ciel's stunningly perfect nipples - Sebastian could no longer keep his demonic-self under control. He could feel his demon form shifting, his fangs starting to twitch. Keeping his head lowered to Ciel's chest, he hid the truth of what he truly look like from the young Earl. With the will power only he could possess Sebastian forced his demon to submit. He sighed inwardly when it didn't take too much effort; and then taking a deep breath, he pulled his lips away from Ciel's body.

_I can't risk transforming myself in front of you...not here, not like this..._

"Turn around, young master."

Ciel noted that it was a demand, not a request. Defiance quickly replaced all feelings of burning desires. Ciel jerked his head to open his pert little mouth to counter the order - he never did like being told what to do. But with a quick flick of his wrist, Sebastian cracked his palm against Ciel's sweet little bottom. It was by no means, a hard smack - hardly enough to leave a mark, but it did turn Ciel's porcelain skin a rosy pink. Ciel jumped and let out a little cry. He was accustomed to Sebastian's taunt through the years, but he was not prepared for it to become a physical one. Tears swelled his eyes from the anger and humiliation; but he bit his tongue and held them back.

Ciel followed the order and began shifting his body slowly, his legs trembling as his body moved. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him as he turned to face the bed, scrutinizing every minute movement he made. Ciel made the full 180 degrees turn, feeling his face flushed, and his mind racing. In spite of anger, his nervousness, he felt a renewed tingle of yearning throbbing between his thighs. He couldn't tell what Sebastian was planning, but he was also too rattled, to excited, too embarrassed to ask. He turned his head to glance warily at Sebastian. The demon took two small steps and he was behind Ciel. Sebastian had leaned over, spooning himself on top of the young Earl. "Much better, young master," his hot words rasped in Ciel's ear, then settled his lips over Ciel's.

The young Earl's mind was in a jumble. One minute he was annoyed, angry of being told what to do, when to do it, the next minute he's gasping from arousal greedily taking in every bit of pleasure Sebastian's sultry voice and flickering tongue had to offer.

Sebastian lifted his hand, and ran it across one of Ciel's shoulder, brushing past the strands of hairs, baring Ciel's luscious neck to his lips where he placed soft kisses until he reached the curve of Ciel's shoulder. "So...precious. So...perfect." He shifted his stance and with his free hand, he snaked it toward the front of Ciel's chest.

He was rubbing and squeezing Ciel's chest, playing with the harden nipples as he started kissing down the Earl's back. Ciel could feel his hot breath, and his lips on his back, sending shivers down his whole small frame. It was an experience he had never felt before, and he started getting goose bumps all over again.

As Sebastian made his way down Ciel's back, the young Earl willed himself to stay calm, leaving every moment up to Sebastian. He felt Sebastian leaning back from him, felt the large hand upon the center of his back and then he felt himself being pushed over while Sebastian's other hand crept at his navel.

Ciel bent over and Sebastian gently nudged him, forcing him to put his hands on the bed to steady himself, while Sebastian moved to play with his round little ass cheeks. He saw the faint pink glow his hand left from the slap before. It was a lovely sight. He stroked Ciel's bottom almost tenderly then felt obliged to kiss and lick, moving closer towards Ciel's anus. It was driving Ciel wild, knowing where Sebastian was heading, but still not feeling the demon's touch 'right there'. He started to twitch and his ass moved on its own towards the demon's mouth.

Sebastian chuckled. "You never were patient, my young Lord."

It was all he could do not to throw a tantrum. The whole thing was unbearable. What they were actually doing, and worse what it was making him feel! And the dying need to feel more from Sebastian, yet the demon refused to satisfy his yearning. How he hated himself so.

Sebastian continued kissing Ciel all over except the center, his one hand still firmly ensconced right above Ciel's pubes, holding the young Earl in place. Ciel's cock was fully erect and rubbing the back of Sebastian's hand as it twitched in excitement. Sebastian felt a little guilty at getting so much pleasure out of teasing his young master, but he just couldn't resist it. It was so much fun having Ciel at his complete mercy. He knew what to do, how to do...to bring his master right up to the edge but never allowing the young Earl to go over. No, he wasn't going to let his master cum...not until he was ready to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

_All...Mine..._

Sebastian's hands freely explored the area above Ciel's rigid cock, where a small tuft of hair had developed. The dewy circle at the crotch had Sebastian mesmerized, as did the shuddering breaths rocketing through Ciel's young, fiery body. And before he could help himself, Sebastian dipped his fingers and deftly combed through Ciel's soft curls.

Ciel bit down on his lips - almost drawing blood - to keep from moaning when he felt Sebastian's hot breath on his asshole, and then finally felt Sebastian's tongue flicked at the waiting spot. He couldn't fathom why, perhaps it was a natural reaction? Yet how 'natural' could it be for two men to be together on such an intimate level? Nevertheless, he felt it. The agony as he waited for Sebastian to plunge in, instead all he got was Sebastian's continuous slow torturous tease. As Ciel felt the small flicks of his tongue...it reminded him of...of...a certain animal. And whilst he tried to keep himself from expressing the sounds that were beating hard against his throat, his mind reeled to bring the certain animal in mind.

"Uuuhhhhh," Ciel inhaled sharply, feeling a hot wet tongue, flicking against his nether hole.

A feline.

_A cat! A damn cat! Even in this situation, he still has a cat fetish!...huh...wh-what?_

The young Earl nearly flinched in agony when he felt Sebastian's hands moved away. He heard rustling behind him, but he didn't dare turn his head to look. He didn't want to betray the fact that what was transpiring had him aroused, titillated, and how much he was enjoying himself...not that his harden cock could lie much...but especially, he did not want Sebastian to see how crestfallen his face had become from the lack of contact.

With a smirk, Sebastian resumed what he was doing and Ciel felt Sebastian's knee pressed inside of his legs, urging them to spread. The young Earl obeyed without hesitation, and that was when he felt Sebastian's full tongue deep inside of him. Sebastian's free hand, stroking his rigid member. It felt wonderful. Sebastian's hands on him, lips tongue, kissing, flicking, probing behind him. And he realized, no matter what - the situation was unavoidable so he allowed himself just this once...this unfamiliar unknown pleasure..._Could this feeling... be...Has he found...  
_

_Happiness?_

* * *

_~Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you!~  
_

_~^.^~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** In the anime, the bedding of Ciel's bed at the Paris Hotel was very plain. In my mind, a hotel like that would have _muuucch_ more elegant bedding, plus I did not like the color, so I changed it to Navy instead of that ugly plain color they had ^.^

.

**Warning:** YAOI! which means **boy x boy** = man on man action. If you don't like Yaoi, **turn back** NOW.

.

* * *

~.~

.

Sebastian continued to pleasure the young Earl, licking around his sphincter, and then down the perineum until he reached his master's scrotum where he took one into his mouth and began to suck gently. Everything Ciel knew to be true went out the window, and disappeared into the night. The feeling Sebastian evoked in him was indescribable. It took everything he had to not moan, and cry out, begging for more.

The demon took Ciel's hands and placed them on the cheeks of his behind. It was an odd position, to bend over like such and having to hold his bottom in his palms. The Earl's hand moved to brace himself onto the bed. But before his fingers was even lifted off his own skin, he felt Sebastian's firm hands on top of his', keeping them in place. With Sebastian's help, Ciel's fingers peeled open his ass cheeks, fully revealing the pink puckered hole before Sebastian's eyes. Ciel's legs trembled under the pressure to keep standing, his hands and fingers shook from holding the position, and yet, his lips betrayed a small whimper from his chest.

"Just like that, young master. Do not move, please." With a sly smile, Sebastian licked the outer rim of Ciel's anus, then delved deep inside of him. He began to explore Ciel's inside as deep as he could go, whilst Ciel stood there, trembling, holding onto his ass cheeks, humming like a strumpet. Sebastian's tongue probed Ciel's tiny asshole then trailing the tip of his tongue down his perineum circling around Ciel's balls before taking them into his mouth. Ciel knew he was a goner. He was done for because he couldn't hold on any longer. His arousal was painful, his body shivering from exquisite pleasure the way Sebastian was playing with his balls and licking his ass.

Was there anything this man didn't know how to do? Ciel wondered, whimpers and moans escaping his lips, pre-cum dripping from his cock.

Sebastian seemed to have grown a million set of hands. There were fingers, and palms stroking, caressing along his length, and then there was the tip of one finger tracing around the rim of his asshole, while tongues and lips seemed to caress him everywhere below.

"Se-se-Ba.." Ciel was the biggest bumbling fool and he cursed the demon in every way imaginable. "Uhh...Haaaaaa...!" How could a head of the Phantomhives babble like such an ignorant buffoon?

Sebastian was exploring his sensitive body, moving and making his way up Ciel's back, kissing along the spine, while his hands rubbed and caressed Ciel's chest. As Sebastian's body folded over the Earl's small frame, Ciel could feel Sebastian's erection rubbing against his body through his slacks while he continued to make his way up toward Ciel's neck and shoulders. Suddenly, a strange and desperate desire swept over him - as head of the Phantomhive, he'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted the butler at the moment. He felt so needy...so frantic...so very...empty. He felt hollow and already he'd missed Sebastian's tongue twirling and teasing the inside of his ass.

"Mmmm...young Master," Sebastian reached towards the front and began stroking Ciel, taking one nipple between his index and thumb, squeezing and twisting it lightly.

"Ummphhh...Ugghhnnn..." The combination of Sebastian's body hovering over him, the sensitivity of his nipple being teased and the feel of Sebastian's hard cock resting, flirting against his ass turned him into a complete idiot.

He wanted to see just what Sebastian's face looked like in this moment. Was it as desperate as his was...? Ciel ventured a look, and when he turned his head, he was forcefully thrown down on the bed, his legs lifted above him, Sebastian knelt behind his thighs. Before he could register what had just happened, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him hard. It was painful when his hard cock rubbed against the fabric of Sebastian's slacks, but what was more torturous for him was the strange and unbearable ardent desire to rub his cock - raw - against Sebastian's own_. _It was then that Ciel Phantomhive realized that he was a complete fool with reckless abandon for this demon hovering above him.

With an all-knowing smile, Sebastian held his position for a while, kissing the young Earl until they were both breathless.

"Ciel..." Sebastian murmured trailing his lips across Ciel's cheeks and then nibbled on his ear lightly. His fingers touching and stroking Ciel's harden cock. "Young Master...it makes me so happy to have your nectar drip so abundantly over my fingers."

"Sh...sh..." Gasp. "Shu..Shut up..." Gasp. "Se..Seb...Sebast..."

A husky chuckle caressed Ciel's earlobe. "Yes, young Master, say my name..."

"I...Idiot!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian's lips curved into a smile against Ciel's small shoulder. He shifted his thumb and so stroked his cock-head each time Ciel ground his hips. He kept stroking Ciel as his lips trailed kisses down Ciel's body, stopping at his chest, taking one harden nipple into his mouth to tease and taunt. Ciel writhed and moaned beneath him, cheeks a rosy pink as his eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming feelings.

Trailing a path of open-mouth kisses across the flat plane of Ciel's stomach, his inexperienced muscles jumped and jerked beneath Sebastian's touch. He bit the back of his hand to keep quiet but gasped loudly when Sebastian dipped his tongue into the Earl's small navel, twirling and teasing. It was an odd feeling.

Tickly but erotic.

Strange but exciting.

Sebastian inched his way lower, inhaling deeply...Ciel smelled of wild lavender from his bath and just ...Ciel. The pure scent of Ciel's dripping wetness from his arousal - almost made Sebastian get on all fours and pant like a dog in heat.

"Wha-" heavy breathing. "What are you doing?" He quivered when Sebastian's hair tickled his thighs.

"Shhh," Sebastian murmured. "Trust me..." his palm flatten on Ciel's belly, and his thumb stroked softly all over the young Earl's hard cock. Sebastian loved it; the Lord Phantomhive meowing like a cat as he slid Ciel's harden cock in his hand, and then gripped it to pull the foreskin first one way then back the next. Sebastian hovered above Ciel's cock, taking in his master's aroused-tousled appearance. Once again, the sight of Ciel reminded him that he'd never wanted anything, needed anything, wanted anyone, needed anyone, more than he did, his master.

"Has anyone tasted you here?" Sebastian asked softly, running the tip of his index finger from the head of his young Lord's cock down toward the base. The question didn't need an answer. "No, of course not." Sebastian was the only one who had ever been near his young cock, and for a split second, the thought of anyone's - _anyone's!_- lips - or anything else for that matter - on his young master's perfect flesh fed Sebastian's demon a jealous rage unlike anything he'd ever felt.

"Ahhh...hahhh..." the young Phantomhive Earl panted, pulling Sebastian out of his distracted trance. Sebastian's gaze dropped to Ciel's cock, pre-cum resting precariously on the small slit. The sight made Sebastian's mouth water - he swallowed hard, then dropped his mouth down to Ciel's hot rod and sucked it between his lips.

A loud shriek of pure pleasure escaped Ciel's lips, as he rammed his heels into the billowing navy covering, lifting his pelvis from the bed. Eagerly, the demon stuffed more of Ciel's thick cock down his throat. First, he felt the thick head of Ciel's cock pressing against the back of his mouth. Finally, he swallowed the Earl whole and his nose pressed against the soft pubic hair. The shock of the pleasure was too much for him to bear; Ciel squirmed and struggle trying to ease himself from the demon's grasp. When he realized that his body was firmly held in place by the demon's superior strength, Ciel surrendered and Sebastian's tongue lapped around the head of his cock.

After the first shock of being in Sebastian's mouth, Ciel relaxed and it was only pleasure he felt from then on...rippling through his body and limbs until he was shaking. He felt the slick hotness of Sebastian's saliva across the head of his cock. Ciel gasped before letting himself being carried away on a new tide of sensation and pleasure.

"Oh, God!" Ciel cried - which he quickly bit the back of his fist to shut himself up; "Mmmmphhmmmm" the best he could accomplished was muffling his moans.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's balls and massaged them while he continued to take his cock in his mouth. The demon took him deep, delighting in the feel of Ciel's cock bouncing off the back of his own throat. His tongue busily swabbed down the Earl's cock head, teasing all the most sensitive spots. The taste of his pre-cum was salty but sweet on the demon's palette. The young Earl's balls tightened between his hand, rising closer to his small body. Sebastian touched, massaged and pulled them downward gently, and slowly backed his mouth off the Earl's anxious rod.

It took him a few seconds to register the lack of moisture on warmth on his cock. "Idiot!" Ciel screamed eyes wide in disbelief when Sebastian withdrew his mouth.

"You are so impatient, young master." A couple of drops of pre-cum leaked from his slit. Sebastian licked them greedily, careful not to push the Earl over the edge. Ignoring the Earl's twitching organ, Sebastian lowered his mouth towards Ciels balls, licking and tonguing his tensed scrotum. Ciel was in utter agony. His cock throbbed insistently. The demon drew his eyelids upwards, and saw that his young master's cockhead had turned deep purple, the veins pulsing with anticipation. Ciel's cock, so fully erected, danced in the flicker of the candlelight for him, still slick with his saliva. Sebastian took his ball into his mouth once again, switching one to the next, before letting his tongue trail between the Earl's sac down his perineum and – as if on cue – Ciel bent his legs, giving Sebastian better access.

"Please," Ciel croaked, all thoughts of pride washed away by the pleasure racing through his body. "Please, Sebastian." What mattered at the moment was the release his body was dying to achieve.

Ciel's whispered plea reached Sebastian's ears, and his instinct demanded him to obey. Lowering his head, he slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Ciel's harden penis. A startled cry burst past Ciel's lips. His fingers threaded through Sebastian's hair, gripping his scalp as Sebastian set to work, licking, laving, and nibbling, and suckling his tender inexperienced young flesh. With every twist, every whimper of pleasure, Ciel sent his need soaring higher and higher; his cock throbbed its own protest for satiation.

Instead, Sebastian steered his attention elsewhere. Slowly, he pressed a finger into Ciel's tight sheath. The young Earl tensed against the slight intrusion; such an unfamiliar experience.

"Easy, young master," Sebastian coaxed, as he slowly resumed his ministrations. Ciel shuddered from the impact, his breathing labored. The Earl's scent combined with the austere demeanor now diminished by his excitement almost made Sebastian go haywire. The alluring thick perfume of Ciel's pheromone was– sensational...Sebastian laved the tip, his tongue smacking as a burst of the salty-creamy taste of Ciel's pre-orgasmic elixir splashed across his taste buds.

Within moments, Ciel began gyrating his hips, setting a rhythm to the thrusts of Sebastian's fingers. His breath quickened, and as Sebastian slipped a second finger deep inside, Ciel gasped, digging his toes into Sebastian's upper back. Ciel's breath came in shallow pants as Sebastian moved his long, hard, fingers faster and deeper within him.

He'd never needed anyone - let alone a man - as he did now, never been so willing to throw caution to the wind and give himself to a man who was in essence his servant, but he didn't care.

Pride be damned.

"Se-seb-" gasp _"Sebastian, pleeaasse."_

A chuckle thrummed Sebastian's throat and Ciel could feel his face flush with heat. "So sweet, begging, young master. So delicious."

From where he rested between Ciel's spread thighs, he reached between them with one finger and slid the tip over Ciel's cockhead. The small head weeping and so damp with much of the Earl's need. Shifting his weight onto one arm, Sebastian lowered his head and traced his tongue over Ciel's slick, hot rod, finding the sensitive spot right under his mushroom head, Sebastian suckled...hard. Ciel screamed with pleasure. Tremors wracked his tiny body in the most beautiful way as his asshole gripped Sebastian's fingers, which still settled deep within him.

All at once, Sebastian pumped the two fingers hard and fast into Ciel's asshole, he sucked both of Ciel's balls into his mouth, while his right hand stroke the rigid cock. The sudden combination of everything sent Ciel into a sudden climax that came in long hot spurts.

**"SEBASTIAANNN!"** Ciel gasped. All the air - well, everything - escaped his body as his chest was coated with his release. His cock still twitching and throbbing as it continued to squirt jets of semen across his abdomen; some landing carelessly on the bedding.

As the droplets appeared on Ciel's stomach, Sebastian lapped them with the tip of his tongue, spreading them on his lips. Nothing,_ absolutely nothing,_ tasted or felt so wonderful in his mouth as Ciel's cum.

He lapped a mouthful, savoring the taste. "Mmmmm..."

"Wha-what are you doing? !" Ciel screamed at his butler, his chest heaving madly from the recent exertion.

"You are delicious, MiLord." Came the smirk reply. Ciel's face flushed to a deep crimson, unable to breathe watching Sebastian twirl his tongue around his lips - his cum smearing across the side of Sebastian's mouth. His breath came in short spurts as he was pulled by his ankle, and Sebastian slid up his small, naked body.

"B-but..."

"It is my special delicacy, my Lord. The essence of your soul, your pure unadulterated pleasure flowing through you..." Sebastian leaned down until the tip of their noses touch and offered a wicked smile. Ciel's realization came too late, by the time he tried to react, Sebastion's hand was already firm against the back of his head and his lips had already descended on the startled Earl.

"OOmmmmppphh!" Ciel's muffled moan of resistance encouraged the demon. Shaking his head was futile as Sebastian delved his tongue into the the Earl's mouth, forcing Ciel to taste himself and then kissed him until his head swam.

"IDIOT!"

"Young Master, do you not like the way you taste?"

"Why would I like something disgusting like that?"

"But young Master, you are so delicious. Tastier than any desserts I've made by far."

"Yo..you're disgusting!"

"Am I, now?" Sebastian asked in an easy manner. Ciel turned his head avoiding the demon's eyes. The demon's fingers wove wan intoxicating spell, running across his tender porcelain skin, even as his hard body wove a more enticing one on Ciel's sensitive flesh. "Do you also think that I'm disgusting when I touch you here?"His voice was soft, suggestive, while his mouth moved to take a nipple in between his lips, his hand snaked its way and caressed along Ciel's spent cock.

"You know, young Master, it's okay that for you to admit you like it. Don't hold onto your pride so tightly, young Master. Let yourself go and enjoy..." Sebastian's words ripped through his jumbled thoughts. Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian massaged the beating pulse at his temple.

Sebastian's lips moved toward his mouth, but he held it closed, his mind befuddled by the demon's words, as his heart beg for a solution – against what his body was demanding – more and more release. "Come now, young Master don't be so hard on yourself. No one will know, but you and I. And tomorrow, young Master, I will no longer be in your life so why deny yourself tonight...hmmm?"

Ciel struggled to free his lips from Sebastian's kiss, his hands pressed against the demon's shoulders. "You'd be gone tomorrow?" He gasped, trying to fling away the intoxicating aura of Sebastian's scent.

"Hmm...if you wish it so. And don't forget, per our new contract, tonight, my wish will be your command." Sebastian nuzzled at his neck. His tongue ready to taste his master skin, but it would seem that his delicacy was out of reach when Ciel pushed him up by the shoulders.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The young Earl howled.

"It means that for our contract to be fulfilled and complete, you will do whatever it is I want tonight. No matter what that may be - until I am satisfied."

Ciel's look slapped him as effective as if his hand had connected with Sebastian's cheek. An undeterred Sebastian smiled. "Of course, the progress so far can be negated by the lack of willingness from you. We can always call it a night and I shall let you be."

An expression of bewilderment shadowed Ciel's face before he hid it away under the same boredom Sebastian had seen before. He licked his lips and swallowed. "That is not necessary. What you want tonight, Sebastian, I will ...obey." His voice wavered. He hated himself for it. He hated the waves of feelings that was bombarding him.

_Take what you want, Sebastian. Like everyone else, take everything from me - as if it's your rights to do so._

A sob shook his shoulders. He feared he was on the verge of tears in front of Sebastian; he turned his head away from the demon. By will power alone, Ciel forced those unshed tears away.

"Come now, young Master. It isn't that bad is it? You_ are_ enjoying yourself, are you not? If so, then just let everything else go. I promise the night will be much more pleasant and it will go by much faster." Sebastian loosen his tie; Ceil's eyes widen as he watched the demon's fingers fidget with the garment.

_Even now he's fighting so hard to hold on to his pride. Oh, young master..._Sebastian sighed._  
_

"I will not go through with this by raping you, Young master. So if you cannot find it in yourself to comply then I will stop here and now." Sebastian shifted, putting a gap between he and the young Earl. It pained him to move away, but he was in no mood to force himself on Ciel now - or ever. "Very well, you are tired...I will let you-" A hand on his shirt sleeve stopped him from continuing. Sebastian stared down at Ciel's upturned face, pale and unearthly in the candlelight. Ciel's expressive lips parted, his eyes - unknowingly - implored to be taken which made the demon all the more hungry for him. He waited for Ciel to say something, but the young Earl was quiet, holding onto the small portion of his shirt sleeve. Sebastian's hand reached out and gently covered Ciel's small one.

Ciel's mind fought with his body. He should move away, forbid Sebastian to touch him. Yet his own body conspired against him; the musky scent of his recent orgasm and the tingling on the smooth head of his cock demanded more... more of what Sebastian could give and everything that he could take. He _could _give himself completely over...this once...

Ciel knew he couldn't let the demon go. Not now. Not after all that has happened since they came to Paris. But most importantly he knew that Sebastian had brought stability back into his life. Sebastian had given him a second chance to right the things that wronged his family. He regretted the fact that he had stopped Sebastian this afternoon, so for once in his life, perhaps he could do something for the demon in return. The prospect, for whatever reason, sounded so provocative. Ciel shivered. His heart wanted to burst out from his chest.

"Young Master...?"

Could he? Should he? No, he probably shouldn't, Ciel thought, but...

He took a moment to compose himself before he turned around. "I don't intend to let you toy with me and then take your leave because it pleases you." Ciel growled.

It was the first time that evening that he formed a coherent sentence even through the thundering of his heart. He caught Sebastian's face out of the corner of his eye, and saw his crimson eyes crinkled as he smiled. Out of his element and in too deep to do anything about it at the moment, Ciel decided it was best to make the demon happy - he owed Sebastian that much at least.

"Young Ma-" Ciel placed a finger on Sebastian's lips.

"One evening, Sebastian. One evening of me catering to you and you enjoying my company. _Just one_. I am going to give myself a chance to have a future...to restore the Phantomhive name so that everyone will tremble and quake when they hear it. I will not let my parent's death be in vain. I will make _her_ pay..." The explanation tripped from his mouth and sounded weak to his ears. He ignored the shocked look on the demon's face. "We will finish what you have started." Ciel's cheeks were burning and he had some vague awareness of what he'd just done, but it didn't matter. He wanted this. He wanted Sebastian - even if it was one night. Even if it was an exchange of a new contract. It will be okay, _he_ will be okay he told himself.

If this was some sick kind of divine retribution for summoning a demon to exact his revenge, then this was an awful irony. But so be it!

_Sebastian..._

Crimson eyes stared at the young Earl in disbelief. There was an aura about the Earl that made his skin tingle, he couldn't put his finger on it but at the moment it burned through his veins. Sebastian drew close, quiet as a mountain lion before an attack. Ciel couldn't seem to look the demon in his eyes but when Sebastian tilted his chin and pressed his face toward the young Earl's until the tip of their noses touched, Ciel held his breath in anticipation. His body had completely taken control over his mind, and his body was a slave under this demon's touch.

"Young Master, perhaps for the time being we should leave the details of our arrangement alone. Right now, all I want, is to be with you, is that alright?" Sebastian ran his hand along Ciel's face, tracing his features lovingly. His eyes blazed, lips peeling back as he announced his want. He dipped his head and his mouth kissed along Ciel's cheekbone down toward his lips.

There was not a single rational thought left in him as the demon kissed him. Ciel's body hummed from the silken caress of Sebastian's lips, from the feel of his big, warm hands tangled in his blue hair, pressing against his back. Breaking through the haze still fogging his mind, Ciel look at the still clothed demon and frowned.

_Yes, it will be okay..._

Ciel's sulk brought on a roaring kind of heat in him; one of desire, wanting and aching for _anything_ Ciel could give. "Please, young Master, undress me. Let me feel myself against you..."

_Please, my young Lord..._~

* * *

~ Teensie-Sama = Review Whore. Gimme gimme gimme gimme reviews! ~

~.~


	4. Chapter 4

Today, June 29th is my anniversary so I feel generous.

Happy Anniversary to me and hubby!

Here you guys go. Enjoy!

~Teensie~

.

* * *

~.~

I mind as well post this before FF-Net decides to delete it all. Ahh...c'est la vie!**  
**

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **There are a lot of thoughts running around so I marked SOME of Ciel's thoughts with a **" ~ "** before each italicized phrase...in case anyone gets confused over who's thinking what.

**A/N 2**: A "French kiss" is a term used for blow jobs in the olden days.

**A/N 3:** And yes, I have them kissing A LOT. And why not? It's so frickin hawt when they do it!

**A/N 4:** If the characters seem OOC to you, well it's because they are IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT.

**A/N 5:** My ranting...Try writing something. Then see how long it takes and how hard. This is why we author appreciates reviews because we feel as though you guys took some time too to appreciate our work as we appreciate your time reading.

.

Oh, and this **has not been beta'd** :P

.

**WARNING:...**_**YAOI**_...it gets _dirtier_ and _dirtier_...so, if you don't like YAOI, then you better turn around.

* * *

**~.~**

**.  
**

Something like desire and excitement flared in Ciel's eyes upon hearing Sebastian's plea, and the Lord Phantomhive's chest heaved with each ragged breath. Sebastian prayed that the young Earl's control had finally snapped. His patience was like a tightly stretched thread that threatened to snap at any second.

"Young master..." Sebastian rasped.

Ciel rose on his knee on the bed; and with hands that felt like limp noodles, he moved them and placed them on Sebastian. His trembling fingers fumbled to undo the buttons on the demon's waistcoat. It was a simple task. Push the button through the little hole, yet his fingers shook so violently that he couldn't manage even that simple task. Perhaps skipping the difficult one and moving onto the next might make things easier. So Ciel skipped the first and moved onto the second, and when that was a total failure he moved to the third. Finally, he gave up altogether with the line of buttons that marched down the demon's waistcoat, which prompted a low laugh from Sebastian.

"Here, young Master," Sebastian's deep voice gave him shivers. "Let me help," Sebastian slipped the button through each small hole; Ciel angled his head to look at the demon. A hot blush rose on his face quickly and Ciel turned his head away.

"Let me look at you, Ciel. That lovely face of yours, let me see those eyes," Sebastian forced Ciel's chin so he could gaze upon the Earl's flushing face. Holding onto the tip of Ciel's small chin, Sebastian kissed him, then reached up with one hand and skillfully undoing the small buttons of his shirt.

He had never been called 'Ciel' that way before. His name being called in a rich, deep, monotone gave him shivers from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes.

~_Let yourself go, Ciel..._

A voice whispered in his mind. Was it the voice of detective Aberline's, or was it his own voice; scandalously begging for these barrages of feelings and sexual hunger that Sebastian had invoked in him? His heart beat an erratic rhythm in his chest as Sebastian's hand slid from his shoulder, then down the side of his waist, where Sebastian pulled him into an embrace once again. This time, the bare skin of Sebastian burned – a pleasure pain – against the bare flesh of his skin as Sebastian deepened the kiss.

_Young Master..._

The warmth of Ciel's young body had his flesh melting off his bones, and the burn had never been so sweet.

_How lovely..._

"Mmmmmpppphhhhh..." Ciel moaned softly.

Sebastian's kiss was so devastatingly magnificent, and he wondered briefly if he would be able to have the same fierceness of this kind of passion with Elizabeth - now that he would have a 'future' and eventually marry her.

Sebastian's scent enveloped him, bringing him back from the brief distraction - the demon's arms cradled him, and he could do nothing more than delight in the sparks firing between them, filling him with a barely banked fire he now feared only Sebastian could satisfy.

_~One night..._

Pressing his arm around Sebastian's neck, Ciel sank his fingers into the thick, silky black hair, closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure of Sebastian's kiss again and again.

_~More, more and even more please...I need...more...So much more._

_~Of you._

_~Sebastian... _

Sucking on Ciel's lower lip gently, Sebastian held Ciel like a priceless treasure as he cradled the Earl's head. A deep rumble of satisfaction rolled through his chest, shaking the young Earl in his arms. He lifted his head, glanced at the human for a split second and kissed his burning cheek.

Ciel bit his lip, holding back the helpless whimpers that threatened to spill over. They slipped out anyway in his panting breaths.

Ciel was lost on a whirlwind of sheer pleasure. Through a hazy fog, he heard a distant moan and the sound of fabric rustling and harsh breathing. He lost track of time in Sebastian's embrace, unaware that he'd been rubbing against the demon until Sebastian pulled away from the wet kiss. His chest trembled from the fervor of feelings Sebastian conjured up in him. He took notice that Sebastian had lowered him onto the bed, standing in front of him looking like Adonis himself. Peeking up at the demon from beneath his lashes, Ciel saw Sebastian's underpants inched off his hips and fell to the floor. Sebastian stood before him, broad chest, well muscled abdomen - Ciel inhaled sharply - and an erect, engorged cock. His mouth went dry.

~_Is it because he's a demon?_

Sebastian took a step forward making his cock jerked - which prompted Ciel's face to turn an appalling shade of red. Ciel closed his eyes and felt the mattress shifted as Sebastian's weight fell upon it. He was sure _'it'_ wasn't natural.

~_What am I suppose to do with __**that **__thing?_ His heated brain was in a jumble. _Am I suppose to.._...he felt so hot he couldn't even finish his thoughts. For mercy's sake that man was huge! Ciel never felt inadequate when it came to his own...well, manhood, but the sight of Sebastian cock made him realized how much of a child he still was. _Although, I doubt I'd ever grow to be __**half that thing!**__!_ Ciel concluded. And then he remembered the nun...and the shaking of the building and the screaming...and...

Oh dear Heavens...

Sebastian turned to look at the young human, hunger raged within him, pounding like a drum, commanding him to storm forward and take what was rightfully his, but he fought it. Sebastian wanted to take it slow, to savor every delectable inch of Ciel, but at the same time, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. His cock was already screaming with protest, wanting- _needing _- to sheath itself inside of Ciel. The need to pin young Lord Phantomhive down and drive himself into him until the young Earl screamed his release over and over sank its claws deep into him and Sebastian bit down on his lips hard to grab hold onto what was left of his self control.

His breathing grew broken and ragged.

Sebastian loomed over the young Earl and pressed him deeper into the bed. A powerful rush of longing rattle through to Ciel's very core when Sebastian kissed him again - even more hungrily this time. He felt the way Sebastian rubbed his hips against his own, found that his slow arousal suddenly making the leap into full hardness again. Sebastian gathered his young Earl into his arms and held him close as they rubbed against each other for long moments.

Sebastian's ache had only grown more demanding as Ciel's fingers running, caressing, exploring his heated skin. He felt the human moving restlessly beneath him.

"Young Master..." Sebastian cried.

"Haaahhh..."

"Young Master, I need to be inside of you. I've dreamed of this moment for so long now. My cock is quivering to be sheathed in you." Sebastian's fingers massaged his inner thighs, coming close but not touching where Ciel needed him to touch.

_"Idiot!" _He hid his urge of wanting to be filled by the demon with an angry countenance. "S-sh-shut up! Must you talk about it?" He sheltered his knowledge of reckoning the pleasure that he knew would come to pass once Sebastian filled him. "J-just...do..." Ciel bit his lip. "Do what you want..." Ciel mumbled. Was he really going to be filled by that monster of a cock?

"A delicious surprise, my Lord. How can I resist when you offer your sweet self so becomingly?"

Ciel turned his head in a huff.

Sebastian nibbled his way down the graceful line of Ciel's throat, delicately licked that spot below Ciel's ear that made the young Earl shudder and vibrate with want and need. Ciel whimpered under the demon's ministration as he trailed his tongue to the corner of Ciel's neck and shoulder. Sebastian bit him gently. Ciel gasped and his hands flexed on Sebastian's shoulders. The demon sucked Ciel's warm skin hard, heard the young Earl moan and pant before he moved back to lick and kiss the love bite he'd given the young Earl seconds ago.

He needed Ciel frantically. Desire swamped him like a fire raging out of control.

_Do not hurt him..._

_Do not hurt..._

_Do not..._

_Breathe...just...breathe._

His little bit of self-control was spiraling out of control like a loose anchor falling faster than he can reel back in.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ciel so badly that this experience would be nothing but a nightmare to be shoved away on memories that will never surface again. No, he wanted to make sure that Ciel would cry out his name, and recall every single detail of tonight - of each touch they shared, each lingering kiss; he wanted Ciel to recall these memories to his mind over and over again - wanting it, needing it as if he needed oxygen to live.

Sebastian pulled his mouth from the Earl's and grabbing hold of both of Ciel's wrist, he placed them above his head. He gazed into Ciel's eyes for a brief moment before raising himself up on his knees. The demon lifted Ciel's legs slowly, placing them one at a time on his muscled shoulders. Ciel laid back in frenzied anticipation, his arms still over his head.

Eagerly, Sebastian took up position behind him, his cock rubbing along the crack of Ciel's ass. His penis now shuddered just inches from Ciel's sweetest. The demon held his steeled cock in his hand and direct it toward Ciel's nether hole; then rocked up and down, trailing his pre-cum around Ciel's virgin asshole – completely mesmerized by the sight. His one hand moved to caress and stroke Ciel's body, a distraction he knew would be to his benefit. With his free hand, he lifted Ciel's hair over to one side, baring his neck and Sebastian placed soft kisses at the curve of his shoulder. "So very precious. Ever so perfect." Sebastian shifted himself and wedge his cock into the crease between Ciel's ass cheeks.

Ciel finally felt the head of Sebastian's cock pressed up against his hole, and stiffened, unsure if he was ready for the demon's entry into him.  
_  
~This is it..._  
**  
**"The pain won't be for too long," he assured moving the tip of his cock around Ciel's entrance. "Now, just relax, young master," the butler instructed, gently pressing the head of his cock against Ciel's sphincter. But the Earl Phantomhive couldn't relax. His heart was racing a million miles a minute. He couldn't take his eyes from Sebastian's erection. He felt dizzy, his trepidation rising.

~_God, he's going to kill me! He can't put that in me, he'll split me into two! _

Fear gripped every fiber of his being and Ciel began to panic; his body instinctively started shaking. The brave Earl who told the demon to go ahead and do what he desired just moments ago, fled and was replaced by an anxious, and _very _scared young man. Sebastian seemed have become oblivious to Ciel's predicament. The site of his cockhead resting at the entrance of the Earl's ass made his mouth water. Only when Ciel shifted his body and scooted upwards – did this caught the demon's attention.

"Young Master...?"

"Se-seb...Sebastian...I-I-...Y-you...it's too...big..." he was blushing to his ears – half from fright; the other half from pure embarrassment. The Earl Phantomhive have never backed down from the challenge and was never really afraid of much, but the thought of Sebastian's_ monster_ entering him at the moment terrified him like nothing before.

A promise.

A contract.

_~My soul...a future I threw away._

He couldn't back out now...not after everything that has happened.

"Young master please, I am...I am at my limits...in more ways than one." Sebastian could barely managed the words, his cock was throbbing and aching. He'd been holding back, focusing his attention on Ciel, but now his cock wanted attention - _needed_ release or _**it **_would take over and _he will_ become a savage!

~_There has to be something else I can do...! _

And then it dawned on him.

Without saying a word, Ciel rose from the bed and slowly crawled toward where Sebastian was kneeling. His heart thundering in his chest so loud he was sure Sebastian could hear it as well. With shaky fingers, Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's cock and the nervousness, the embarrassment, the excitement made his whole body tremble.

_~I can do this...I just have to mimic what he did to me..._recalling Sebastian's mouth on his cock made it throbbed and demand for more of the same attention. Ciel ignored the whining appendage and leaned in closer.

"Young Master...?" Sebastian's heart almost froze from shock. He was even more surprised when Ciel guided his lips to the head of his cock and realized that his young master was going to take the monster inside his little mouth.

At first the thought horrified Ciel because it seemed so rude and dirty and he wondered what the hell he, – the Earl Phantomhive - was thinking, to contemplate on giving Sebastian a _'French Kiss'._ But he also remembered how he had felt when Sebastian did the same for him, and since he wasn't ready – if ever – to take Sebastian's cock inside of him, at least this would appease the demon's cock – for the time being.

_~Just for tonight..._

Ciel inched himself closer toward Sebastian's stiff rod. He could smell the arousal wafting off the demon's cock, surround by soft ebony hair. It smelled divine...slightly musky and of sandalwood. Very manly, very...Sebastian.

_~I need my head checked after this is all over..._

His hand slowly stroke the length of Sebastian's cock; his mind reeling trying to recall exactly what Sebastian had done to him that was so pleasurable so that he could do the same.

Then he was there, his lips on the demon's cockhead, kissing the tip of Sebastian's dick. _I can do this! _His will forced his tongue to snake out and lick the head of the demon's cock, tasting and then suppressing a sigh.

"Please take me in your mouth, young master. I can bear it no longer," Sebastian gritted out, a plea of desperation. The moment Ciel opened his mouth, the demon pushed inside...engorged and pulsing. The dry skin pulled at Ciel's lips. When he worked up some saliva to lubricate the shaft, Sebastian moaned his approval. For years he had dreamed of this...and now, the warmth of Ciel's hot mouth around his cock elicited an inferno within him. His balls tightened, heavy from the momentary delicious torment.

Ciel's eyes were wide, alarming and uncertain as Sebastian looked down upon the young Earl. He stroked slowly in and out, only an inch or so. Ciel could taste some of his salty pre-come on his tongue and his eyes widen the more – but it didn't deter him. Strangely, the velvet head of Sebastian's cock pressing against the warmth of his mouth filled his being making his heart burst with excitement. His tongue swirled around the head, gathering the pre-cum off the slit, tasting the demon's essence; and unlike how he had dislike the taste of his own cum, he loved the taste of Sebastian's.

"More...take me deeper, young master," Sebastian said huskily, his lust now in full flame.

Ciel could feel his jaw cry out in protest as he stretched it to accommodate the demon's girth. His lips enveloped around Sebastian's cock, singeing every nerve tip inside the demon into a blazing fire of need, alive and greedy.

"Goooddddddddddd, yyyeeeeessss," Sebastian purred. His cock wanted to explode and cum at once, but he suppressed the urge. He had waited too too long for this to come like some horny virgin. He craved more of Ciel. He bucked as Ciel increased his suckle, his hips rocking back and forth, going deeper and deeper with each stroke; enjoying every bit of his mounting ecstasy.

Ciel heard the demon's long and controlled breaths. His own heart hammered in his throat as the wet sounds of Sebastian's cock slid in and out of his mouth. And, oh heavens above, he heard the tiny, whimpering of arousal coming from his very own throat.

The Earl swallowed as much as half of the monster without choking, but Sebastian wasn't going to be partially pleasured. The butler was going to take control of his own pleasure – unable to hold back any longer. He grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair and pushed his cock further into the human's mouth, practically forcing it down his throat, and then he pulled back up again.

Hazily, he could hear Ciel trying to swallow his cock, but he was too far gone to pay any mind to the Earl's struggle, concentrating only on the profound pleasure radiating from his cock and balls. Sebastian kept seeing that wide-eyed look of alarm on his master's face when his cock entered his mouth. That image, along with the feeling of Ciel's lips wrapped around his hard cock, drove him closer and closer to his climax. His inner demon wanted to jump out of his skin. His cock burgeoned with a need to come that was so powerful, he almost flashed out at once.

Following a rhythm, Ciel's hand stroked and caressed the demon while his head bobbed back and forth on the massive cock. Tiny shards of electricity charged with pleasure danced along Ciel's nerves from head to toe, then back again. He didn't think he could feel that way doing what he was doing; yet his body flustered and his cock throbbed as he rose and fell along Sebastian's shaft in tandem with the demon's thrusts.

Sebastian fucked the tender mouth of his young lover.

His life.

His sin.

His very soul.

A small gentle hand slipped between his legs and cupped his hardened sac, rolling and teasing the balls with unsure movements. Then a small finger stroked his perineum, and Sebastian widened his stance in response, granting Ciel greater access. The Earl obliged, taking Sebastian deep, deep into his mouth, groping the demon's balls and giving them gentle squeezes.

Sebastian groaned, loving the attention. The sight of Ciel's flushed skin due to embarrassment stirred a sadistic pleasure inside of him. The demon's head snapped backward, his rumble was inhuman. Sebastian's irises had turned demonic black, the pupils narrowed into slits.

"Young Master...I'm go-goi..." Sebastian was breathless his muscles were tensing on their own, his body shifting back and forth and back and forth, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, the precipice, the start and the end of something beautiful and wonderful. "You're going...to.." He looked down to see Ciel's lips wrapped tightly around his throbbing shaft "...make...me..." And like a meteor crashing onto earth; "...cum.." his body, his seeds, burst forth like the speed of light, the climax taking over where his mind had left off.

"Ciieeellll!" Sebastian breathed, the sound of his voice echoing the lustrous walls of the hotel. Ciel jerked back but Sebastian quickly set his hand on the young Earl's head, not giving the Earl a chance to remove his mouth from around his cock. "Don't." Sebastian's whisper was barely audible; his cock still pulsating and twitching as his orgasm continued.

Ciel started to swallow the demon's seeds but it came spurt after spurt. Sebastian was coming furiously with an unbearable squeezing that seemed to drain all the tension, emotion, frustration and rage away from him. And still he erupted and Ciel gulped and drew his fingers to his mouth. He gripped onto Sebastian's cock as if holding a snake at bay. The action sent a buzz of renewed intensity down Sebastian's spine. He could feel his muscles were tensing and releasing on their own, acting and reacting to the pure unadulterated pleasure coursing through his veins.

Emotions were nothing but a mad storm in Ciel's mind and body. The first taste of Sebastian cum caused his body to react naturally and made him want to retract and scurry away; yet as the demon continued his satisfied moans, it seemed to encourage him. A strange feeling...as if he had achieved something unattainable. With new found pride, Ciel began to jerk Sebastian off into his mouth, emptying the demon of everything left. Whatever was left of his mind was long gone in the mist of this erotic dance. Again and again, the muscles inside his mouth clenched and released, tightening around Sebastian's cock before pulling the thick member even further into his mouth. This was what he had been afraid of all along; his lust overriding all common senses. He wanted, no, _needed_ more. Ciel Phantomhive no longer existed; replaced was this hungry sex-craved being that desired everything he could take from the demon.

Sebastian heard him gag briefly – such was the volume of his semen. He felt Ciel shudder against him, but still the young Earl pressed on, milking the demon's fluid from him until his engorged cock stopped twitching.

Sebastian's hips jerked as Ciel milked the last of his seed as the spasms subsided, Sebastian's finger slowing and petting and stroking Ciel's hair and ear as his breathing slowly came back to normal.

When at last he looked down, he saw Ciel's mouth stuffed with his still bulging meat; smiling down at him, Sebastian smoothed a hand over his hair gently. With a soft pop, Sebastian's cock exited from between Ciel's lips. As he withdrew, a long string of white, translucent semen trailed from Ciel's lip to his chin and down, down...the last evident of long desired – and very much needed – release. Ciel's eyes were shining, wet; his face and skin were flushed, his hair matted at the top where beads of sweat had gathered.

He felt Ciel's body trembled, and reached to hold the young Earl. The feel of Sebastian's fingers on his skin prompted the young Earl to turn from him, quickly giving the demon his back. The demon was so tickled watching the rising and dropping of Ciel's shoulders from the heavy panting.

_Embarrassed again, I see..._He watched from behind as the young Earl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but not realizing how much heat was radiating off of him.

"Young Master...?" Sebastian called softly. Instantly Ciel froze as if in terror. But the demon noticed his porcelain skin turned rosy as his blush deepened. With a furtive glace at the young Earl, a small half smile played across the demon's mouth.

_When are you going to admit to yourself how much you crave all this, young Master?_

The mattress bounced as Sebastian rose from the bed then Ciel heard footsteps slowly fading. Clinging onto the duvet, Ciel looked over his shoulder and watched Sebastian moved with fluid, masculine grace of an athlete and disappeared into the bathroom. He'd never seen his butler naked before and the sight of Sebastian's body reminded him of a Carrera sculpture. Each muscle in his body was well defined, toned, precise...perfect.

_~Adonis..._

Another hot blush ran up his cheeks. What the hell was he doing admiring Sebastian's body? ?

Ciel shook his head frantically and let out a sigh; he turned his attention on wiping the cum from his lips. A warm breath grazed his ear. Ciel's eyes flew open, and he attempted to move away but the hard planes of a naked demon's chest pressed into his back. The demon's scent, male and aroused, basked over the young Earl. Ciel recognized this scent – _Sebastian's scent – _immediately even in his bemused state.

"Allow me, young master."

A shiver ran straight through Ciel's body. _Why does he insist on using that low seductive voice right in my ear? !_

Sebastian dipped a small linen towel into the bowl of water he had carried with him, wrung the excess water and taking hold of Ciel's chin, he began to gently wipe Ciel's cheeks, around his lips and down his throat. The cold water on his skin was a sharp contrast to Sebastian's warm seeds and hands; Ciel fought urge to shiver from the cold. A small bit of creamy fluid glistened on Ciel's chin and the temptation to lean in and lick it off teased his mind, Sebastian let it passed and ran the towel over it. Ciel kept his eyes on the window – averting his eyes and suppressing the sudden discomfort that had come to him – as the demon repeated the process, tenderly wiping the Earl's face and then both his arms.

The young Earl heard the water splashed as the towel landed into the bowl and without warning he felt Sebastian's hands cupping his shoulders. In one swift motion his body was turned and was pulled into the demon's embrace. A gentle hand pressed against his skull; forcing his face to be buried into Sebastian's heaving chest.

"Young Master, are you alright?" The husky question caressed Ciel's earlobe, his fingers stroking along Ciel's arm. Lord Phantomhive growled. _The liberties he took –_ that I allow! _– with my body..._ Ciel's head was spinning. Even now, he stayed in Sebastian's arms, instead of pushing or moving away. "Young Master...?"

Ciel flattened his palms against the demon's chest and – reluctantly – pushed away. "I'm fine."

"I am glad then." With that, Sebastian returned the bowl of water then strode to the stone fireplace and stirred the coals. A faint glow appeared, and a snap crackled from the wood; Ciel jumped and reached for the duvet.

_~Why am I so shaky?_

Once he was satisfied with the amount of fire going, Sebastian's returned to Ciel's trembling form on the bed. He felt Sebastian's approach across the room, but his gaze trained on the floor until the demon's feet came into view.

Without hesitation, Sebastian gathered him back into his arms. It felt nice, to be able to hold his young master this way. It was how he'd always wanted to. His world was finally radiant – and how beautiful it was – just to be like that, holding the Earl in his arms. He had dreamt of this for so long now and this reality will forever be with him.

"You are very special to me, young master," he murmured. Sebastian savored each and every second of it, pressing his young master even tighter to him. "You are very cherished. More than you will ever know." The demon trailed loving kisses along Ciel's earlobe, driving him into a frustrated lust-filled state.

Sebastian had no reservation about placing his hands, fingers, tongue or any other part of his body on – or in – him really; and it irked him so – only because he realized just how desperately his body craved the demon's touch. Sebastian tilted Ciel's chin and pressed his lips upon them. A soft gentle kiss where he briefly grazed his lips across Ciel's from left to right, right to left.

_~These feelings..._

Ciel figured this must be what it was like in Lau's opium den. This drugged feeling...that keeps bombarding him over and over, making him crave it more, never wanting it to stop. The more he felt it, the more he wanted and needed the demon's touch.

"Mmmm...lovely," Sebastian looked earnestly into Ciel's eyes; crimson eyes piercing the silent response. Their eyes locked. Ciel was the first to look away.

Heat crept up his neck and blossomed in Ciel's cheeks. Gods above, it was inconceivable that they had done what they just did. Yet here he still was, in Sebastian's arms as the demon stroked his hair, softly kissing his temple. Such a contentment over came him, the temptation to believe that everything will be okay from this point on swelled within him.

_~Could anyone be 'very special' to him? Can I really be his 'cherished one'? _

~_Or are they all meaningless words from a demon?_

Still, the look in Sebastian's now deep red eyes was so intense Ciel could feel his gaze tracing every inch of his exposed flesh, then Sebastian's lips were upon him kissing him deeply, his tongue sneaking into Ciel's mouth who gave him access without hesitation; and then their tongues were clashing and entwining together in a sexual frenzy unlike anything he had ever felt before.

How long ago was it that he had been special to someone? Cherished by someone? How can he tell if Sebastian was being honest or just lies the devil tell to get what he wants?

_~It's alright, at least...at least, I can feel this way again..._

Ciel didn't remember what it felt like to be happy, to laugh, to be carefree and know the tenderness of someone who cared for him, so, at this moment, in this instant, he dismissed all resistance, all things that hindered him and sprung free from his cage and into Sebastian's arms.

Ciel had never been in such a state before; his body was trembling with excitement and need and not just for sex. It was the tender care, the way Sebastian's love – though he couldn't tell if it was real or fake – seemed to be cloaking him like a blanket of soft mist on a slow moving river. He knew what the demon and he were doing was not natural, but that special mist of love made it secretive and secure; no one would ever know. No one could or would ever understand.

This was their moment, and how beautiful this moment was.

"So precious...my young Master – to me. " Sebastian rasped; lowering his head and then capturing Ciel's mouth with his own.

_Precious...you are, my young Lord.  
_

He was '_precious' _to Sebastian. It meant so much to him, whether it be lies or truth, he was pleased all the same. And like winds beneath his wings, Ciel was lifted up and up and up and he soared into the sky filled with erotic ecstasy... to Sebastian's warm awaiting embrace.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_Originally I had planned 5 chapters PLUS a short Epilogue...buuuut, with FF-net 'threatening' to delete all mature works such as the one you've just read...I don't feel particularly enthusiastic to keep on writing. However, my mind is always open and perhaps 'could' be change...? Who knows...Either way, I do hope that you DID enjoy what was written. It took me some time...even though it was pretty sloppy. Ah...well...~Ts  
_

_I dare you to bribe me.  
_

_**~.~**_


	5. Chapter 5: response to your bribes etc

**~HAPPY 4th OF JULY! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY YOU GUYS!~**_**  
**_

_**This is fun. **_

_**I love it when you guys respond! It keeps me interested and distract me from little monsters I call 'my children' . **  
_

_**Here are some of the bribes I've received; and I am holding you guys to these bribes.**_

_**Now, please understand, I can't post all of the reviews so here are some of them. ^^  
**_

* * *

_**~.~  
**_

_**#1. **_(/*3*)/_**  
**_

.. _Bacon soap, links to every good Ciel x Sebastian video I find, and a_  
_mention in my Transformers fanfic._

_Also, if you want, you can request stories for any and all fandoms you like,_  
_one-shot or otherwise, and I will write them for you._

**~.~**

**My response:**

The Earl Phantomhive cupped his palm against the demon's cheek. He blinked slowly. "Sebastian," he whispered, but the name rolled off his tongue unlike all the other times. The intensity of his desire encompassed his person so that he trembled and quaked against the demon's form. When the demon leaned in even closer., Ciel's eyes glistened as a ring of intense cerulean surrounded his dilated pupils.

Smoothing a piece of hair from Ciel's face, Sebastian kissed him gently, passionately. And then the second madness began. The madness of the crazy wonderful surge of feelings that sucked him into a...

**.**

**#2. (〃^∇^)ﾉ  
**

_I really don't have much to offer but I could give you cookies, every fic I  
write will have a author encouraging signing the petition and get maybe  
two people not including my self (but ill also try to sign the petition) to  
also sign it if you write a epilogue_

**~.~**

**My response:  
**

...whirlpool so deep...so fast, he couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

Sebastian kissed the young Earl with all the love he felt inside of him; lowering him down into the bed.

His hand snaked to Ciel's leg, slowly moving toward the inner thigh, gently easing the Earl's legs apart, he savored the feeling and the moment – when Ciel moaned into his mouth, his cock twitched with want.

Sebastian's kiss made Ciel forget everything he once felt. He forgot the loneliness, the yearning, the heartache of his parents' deaths. It made him forget all else but the need to

**.  
**

**#3.** (｡◕‿◕｡)

_Noooo, you can't end it here! It was just getting to the fun part! D: Though,_  
_I understand why, and that just makes me even more upset at FF because cuts_  
_off great stories like this! _

_Um...I don't really have much to bribe you with, but if you continue,_  
_I'll...be your beta reader? I'm considered to be pretty decent and I beta_  
_same-day! I know that's not really the problem, but it's all I've got! D:_

_But, even if you don't continue, I've still enjoyed the first four chapters_  
_immensely :) They were very well-written and had a very 'interesting' plot_  
_line going ;) Overall, I've really enjoyed it, but I do hope that you_  
_continue!_

_Really, really like the story, and I definitely signed the petition!_

**~.~**

**My response:**

...be held in Sebastian's powerful arms. When Sebastian broke away, he was loathe to leave the warmth of the demon's embrace; Ciel clung, his lips begging the demon for more.

He was in a trance. A wonderful, delicious, erotic trance.

"Sebastian," he murmured, closing his eyes as the demon's hand slid down from his waist and began stroking his aching length.

Quickly he parted Ciel's thighs and set to work teasing Ciel's cock; manipulating it like a master. As Ciel cried out in rapture, Sebastian's movements became stronger and more steady. The Lord Phantomhive lost track of all the world

**.**

**#4. (｡◕‿◕｡)  
**

Only 40 reviews? Nooo! This should have like 79533693158 reviews at leeast! it  
was sooo smexy, i love it! you rock! it was awesome! :D

**My response:**

around him, only capable of erotic babble as his nerves lit up and heat swept through his body.

"Please, Seb-Sebastian...more..." He knew he would do anything as long as Sebastian continued to feed him this delirium, this rush of ardor, this drug, ...namely, _Sebastian._

Ciel was wet and dripping long before the demon's finger found his cock. Sebastian toyed with the tip of the Earl's shaft brushing the pre-cum over his thumb, and then carried it to Ciel's mouth; who parted his lips to accept the taste of his own juice, sucking every last delicious drop from the demon's digit.

**.**

**#5: (/*3*)/  
**

Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue Please write the Epilogue  
Please write the Epilogue D

**~.~**

**My response:  
**

Sebastian's finger delved down towards Ciel's dripping cock again, this time the juices went into his own mouth and he tasted his master's pleasure fluid. Their minds spinning from the haziness of the fluid – like powerful aphrodisiac.

Sebastian pulled away, gazed into Ciel's eyes for a moment – smirked – before lowering his lips to Ciel's ear.

"Young master..." He whispered erotically against the lobe. Then kissed the sensitive spot on Ciel's earlobe, licking and flicking his tongue so that the young Earl was squirming and moaning beneath him. Sebastian let him writhe before moving lower toward his neck,

_**.**  
_

**#6: ****(〃^∇^)ﾉ**  


(this isn't any bribe but a bonus for **all the reviews**, since reviews count as bribes as well. **Especially** TRUE, HONEST, reviews)

**~.~**

**My response:  
**

sliding his tongue in the hollow of Ciel's throat.

The little gasp from Ciel was both involuntary and instinctive as Sebastian caressed his arousing cock. Ciel felt Sebastian's gentle loving fingers trace over every part of his cock and suddenly Sebastian's mouth was on his chest, licking first between the valley and then attacking each areola in turn. His tongue trailed around the outer perimeters of the soft sensitive flesh. Sebastian's tongue played and teased while his hand stroke Ciel's phallus, building his passion to such a need Ciel would almost have to beg the demon for release.

"Unnnggghhhh..." A sharp gasp left Ciel when Sebastian's hot mouth finally closed over his stiffened nipple. The hot tongue rolling around the proud nub created a tingling sensation so powerful it felt as the whole of his chest would burst right through the nipple and into the loving mouth that was feasting on him. Ciel's weakened hands caressed his butler's head into him, using all his human strength to draw the demon as tightly in as possible. Ciel said the only word he was able to utter...

"_More..."_

Without hesitation, the demon obeyed.

_**.~.~.**  
_

_That's all I have for now...keep the REVIEWS and the BRIBES coming if you want more...(/*3*)/__**  
**_  



	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication:** This chapter is for miss** __****TwilitWolfLink** who is soooooo wonderful as to take over my beta-ing duties for the other authors so that I may have time to write this chapter!

~.~

~Because I will be extremely busy and not sure when my next update will be, here is the chapter. (I might go back and tweak it later if I feel incline...)~**  
**

~Enjoy all you frickin slave-driving perverts!~

* * *

.

* * *

**.**

~.~

**Ālea iacta**** est...**_(pronounced Ah-lay-ah...Yuk-ta...Est)..._this is a Latin phrase that literally translate to "the die has been cast" basically means, "the path of no return." Ciel will mention this, as I presume that Sebastian would have taught him Latin somewhere down the line._  
_

~.~

**~Thanks:** どうもありがとうございます！(Thank you very much!) for all the reviews and bribes. For those who have bribed me, I will PM you and make sure you keep your word as I have kept my end of the 'contract'. For those who have threatened me, it was mean, however, I have delivered so I am going to assume that my life will be spared along with any tortures that was promised. ~Please don't hurt me...too much~ kukuku...

~.~

**~Reviews:** They are _VERY MUCH APPRECIATED_. It is one of the many reasons we writers write. Please, if you can try not to review as an 'anon'. You don't have to sign in if you're too lazy, however, it would be nice to know who it is that is sending me the review. I assure, I won't take offense even if it's bad. And I most definitely don't bite...too hard.

~.~

**~Epilogue:** There is a possible epilogue for this story. It all depends on several things: the amount of request and love for this fic; the time I have; and how inspired I am. Something along those lines...The epilogue will be somewhere around 8K to 10K in words. If you want to make sure you read this, then you can do an 'author alert' or just check in from time to time. I can't say when it will be posted if it gets written so...*grins*

~.~

**~Editing:** Please keep in mind that it has NOT been Beta'd in any sense or form (Except for my continuous poking of it) so excuse any grammar and mistakes that you may come across. I would also appreciate it if you'd POINT OUT those mistakes to me. It will help me with my future fics.

~.~

**~Last but not least:** It was fun writing this story and was much more fun to 'see' (read) your responses to it. I truly appreciate the feedback. I do hope that you all will enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Now, without further ado...I present to you...chapter 5 of Kuroshitsuji's "If only for a night."

**~.~**

* * *

_._

_This was their moment, and how beautiful this moment was._

_"So precious...my young Master – to me. " Sebastian rasped; lowering his head and then capturing Ciel's mouth with his own._

Precious...you are, my young Lord.

_He was 'precious' to Sebastian. It meant so much to him, whether it be lies or truth, he was pleased all the same. And like winds beneath his wings, Ciel was lifted up and up and up and he soared into the sky filled with erotic ecstasy... to Sebastian's warm awaiting embrace._

**~.~**

_.  
_

The Earl Phantomhive cupped his palm against the demon's cheek. He blinked slowly. "Sebastian," Ciel whispered, but the name rolled off his tongue unlike all the other times. The intensity of his desire encompassed his person so that he trembled and quaked against the demon's form. When Sebastian leaned in even closer, Ciel's eyes glistened as a ring of intense cerulean surrounded his dilated pupils.

Lured.

Seduced.

Intoxicated.

Ciel's lips upturned into a small dazed...smile.

Smoothing a piece of hair from his young lover's face, Sebastian kissed him gently, passionately. And then the rush of the second madness began. The madness of a crazy wonderful surge of feelings that sucked him into a whirlpool so deep...so fast, he couldn't make heads or tails of anything.

Sebastian kissed the young Earl with all the love he felt inside of him; tenderly, lowering him down into the bed.

His hand snaked to Ciel's leg, slowly moving toward the inner thigh, gently easing the Earl's legs apart, he savored the feeling and the moment – when Ciel moaned into his mouth, his cock twitched with want. He stroked his young lover; caressing up and down – back and forth...strumming the young Earl as if playing a harp. And the music that was Ciel's moans were like a choir of angel singing a lullaby of lust and desire.

_How melodic you sound, my young Master._

Sebastian's kiss made Ciel forget everything he once felt. Gone were the loneliness, the yearning, the heartache of his parents' deaths. It made him forget all else but the need to be held in Sebastian's powerful arms. When the demon broke away, he was loathed to leave the warmth of his embrace; Ciel clung, his lips begging the butler for more.

He was in a trance. A wonderful, delicious, erotic trance.

"Sebastian," he murmured, closing his eyes as the demon's hand slid down from his waist and began stroking his aching length.

Quickly he parted Ciel's thighs and set to work teasing Ciel's cock; manipulating it with virtuosity. As Ciel cried out in rapture, Sebastian's movements became stronger and more steady. The Lord Phantomhive let all the world around him slip away. He was utterly helpless. Capable only of erotic babble as his nerves lit up and heat swept through his body.

"Please, Seb-Sebastian...more..." He knew he would do anything as long as Sebastian continued to feed him this delirium, this rush of ardor, this drug, ...namely, _Sebastian._

Ciel was wet and dripping long before the demon's finger found his cock. Sebastian toyed with the tip of the Earl's shaft brushing the pre-cum over his thumb, and then carried it to Ciel's mouth; who parted his lips to accept the taste of his own juice, sucking every last delicious drop from the demon's digit. Sebastian's finger delved down towards Ciel's dripping cock again, this time the juices went into his own mouth and he tasted his master's pleasure fluid. Their minds spinning from the haziness of the fluid – like powerful aphrodisiac.

Sebastian pulled away, gazed into Ciel's eyes for a moment – smirked – before lowering his lips to Ciel's ear.

"Young master..." He whispered erotically against the lobe.

"Haaahhh..." his master responded. Sebastian kissed the sensitive spot on Ciel's earlobe, licking and flicking his tongue so that the young Earl was squirming and moaning beneath him. The demon let him writhe before moving lower toward his neck, sliding his tongue in the hollow of Ciel's throat.

The little gasp from Ciel was both involuntary and instinctive as Sebastian caressed his arousing cock. Ciel felt Sebastian's gentle loving fingers trace over every part of his cock and suddenly the demon's mouth was on his chest, licking first between the valley and then attacking each areola in turn. His tongue trailed around the outer perimeters of the soft sensitive flesh. Sebastian's tongue played and teased while his hand stroke Ciel's phallus, building his passion to such a need Ciel would almost have to beg his butler for release.

"Unnnggghhhh..." A sharp gasp left Ciel when Sebastian's hot mouth finally closed over his stiffened nipple. The hot tongue rolling around the proud nub created a tingling sensation so powerful it felt as if his whole chest would burst right through the nipple and into the loving mouth that was feasting on him. Ciel's weakened hands caressed his butler's head into him, using all his human strength to draw the demon as tightly in as possible. Lord Phantomhive said the only word he was able to utter...

"_More..." _

Without hesitation, the demon obeyed._  
_

Sebastian spent so much time suckling at Ciel's nipples they were becoming sore from all the attention, even so, the Earl never wanted him to stop. The feeling of the demon sucking on him – hands strumming him – was so intense and exquisite Ciel would have gladly died in those able arms.

Tremors wrecked Ciel's body in the most exquisite way as he gripped onto the duvet, the feel of Sebastian's lips pressed so heatedly against his flesh sent a frisson of sizzling excitement skittering across his burning skin.

"Ahhh...Ugggnnhhh...Seb– "

The way Ciel would moan and cry out held him enthralled, coaxing, encouraging him to never stop – to keep going...lower...longer...

_More...always more, young master. _

Within moments, Ciel began gyrating his hips, his erection hard and demanding; his breath quickened when Sebastian blew hot air across the tip of his cock. The young man gasped, sinking his fingernails of one hand into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Seb- Sebastian, pleeaase," he pleaded desperately. His breathing ragged, coming in shallow pants as Sebastian flicked his tongue across the dripping tip, moving his long, hard fingers around Ciel's rigid cock. Sebastian worked his hand into the cleft between Ciel's cheeks. His thick fingers probed the Earl's crevice until he found the sensitive portal of Ciel's ass. The young Earl flinched, but he did not shy away.

"Mmmmph!"

"Relax, young master. It will feel good...I promise," the demon's voice was low, casting a spell over Ciel's aroused body.

Ciel nodded against the duvet, unable to speak as Sebastian continued to toy with him. Then the demon's tongue replaced his fingers. The young Earl twitched and groan against the pillow. And as the demon continued to lick him, he started to open. Sebastian delved inside, then retreat, sucking on the surrounding skin and gently biting on the outside. Ciel couldn't help but moaned loudly – unabashed.

Sebastian's finger circled, tracing the hole of Ciel's virgin ass. The Earl shuddered beneath his butler and a low moan rippled from his throat. Smiling to himself, the older man slid his middle finger into his mouth, allowing plenty of his saliva to coat over the digit and then his slick finger urged Ciel's nether hole apart.

"Se-Sebas...tian..." the young Earl exhaled. He bit his bottom lip and held his breath.

Sebastian worked his finger in up to the first knuckle. "That's good my Lord, just relax...I will find your spot soon enough. I want you to cum again for me," his blunt words heightened Ciel's arousal, and the Earl exhaled. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian's finger found its way fully into his ass. Each nerve ending in his body became fully alert.

"Haaaaaaaa...!" The young Earl sighed in pleasure.

"Very good, my Lord." In a smooth undulating motion, Sebastian withdrew the digit, only to slide it back in again, then repeated. "Do you feel it, young master? The pleasure...?" Ciel mumbled incoherently. "It is difficult to decide if it is pleasure or pain isn't it, my Lord?"

"Mmmpphh!" Ciel nodded.

"But you do not wish for me to stop do you..._Ciel_?"

The young Earl shook his head, his moans muffled by the fist he'd wedged between his lips.

The slow even thrusting motion of Sebastian's finger brought with it a fullness unlike any other. What first had alarmed him, now brought him to a new heightened awareness of his body's reaction to Sebastian's touch. As Sebastian slipped a second finger deep inside him, Ciel pressed his knees together.

"There's no room for embarrassment now, young master." Sebastian eased his finger from the Earl, massaging his tender anus. His soft touch assuage Ciel's sudden defense like snow in Summer, and his knees fell back onto the comforter.

Sebastian continued to dip his fingers into Ciel's channel, his fingers slipped in and out as he made Ciel ready for him. One finger became two, and two slowly became three, making Ciel feel as through his body was being stretched like some sort of tight rubber.

Ciel knew what Sebastian was trying to do – what was waiting for him, but he tried not to think what it meant for Sebastian to be stretching him like that. Sebastian's fingers filled him completely, yet it was not near the size of his thick shaft when he was fully aroused. The thought of Sebastian's huge cock thrusting up his ass made his body so hot, so tense, he thought to set the whole bed on fire.

Sebastian blew on the tip of Ciel's erection and the sensation was more than the young Earl could bear. He tried to push away from the demon, but Sebastian pinned his hips and licked him from root to tip; fingers fucking his ass raw.

Affliction. For the burning sensation of desire.

Intoxication. Under this beautiful demon's sensual spell.

Shame. For he, the _head_ of the Phantomhives.

They all flood through his feeble mind. Ciel's muscles froze and his heart stopped. He wanted to scream but he didn't have the breath, all that came out were pants of desires and longing through the angst and despair. With a chuckle, Sebastian took Ciel into his mouth and began to suck. His tongue working Ciel's cock with expert strokes, up, down, around, in circles and in more ways that Ciel thought possible. This was _nothing_ like how he had sucked Sebastian moments ago.

Sebastian sucked him, over and over, allowing his saliva to drip abundantly onto the young Earl's ass. He knew when he would finally take the young Earl that his demonic lubricant – which had both healing attributes as well as an aphrodisiac effect - will help Ciel enjoy the coupling more than a typical virgin would.

Ciel's climax build up in his balls, his sac drawing tightly against his body. His chest rose high and fell low with each of Sebastian's suckling. He writhed in the exquisite feeling of pleasure with abandon. Sebastian moaned in response, sliding his mouth up and down Ciel's harden dick, sucking and swirling his tongue, teasing and tempting him. Unbidden, Ciel's hips thrust between Sebastian's lips, his cock slipping in and out of the demons mouth in tune with Sebastian's fingers entering and exciting his asshole. Harder and faster Sebastian pumped and deeper his young lover would thrust.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's hair as tightly as he was able and tried to push in as far as he could go. A spark shot from Sebastian's gentle fingers, sending a hot message throughout his body, and Ciel writhed and wiggle his hips to prolong the feeling. Sebastian's mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, and with each hum from Sebastian turned his spine into a tuning fork and he felt his orgasm imminent, but right before it became too much, right before he exploded...Sebastian pulled away.

"I need you, young master. I will deny myself no longer..." He'd lost his inner battle of hormones and without warning, those fingers were replaced by the velvet head of Sebastian's cock, pressing, easing, encouraging his young lover to open.

Ciel's respiration labored, and in his mind he could see the bulging head of Sebastian's cock demanding access. With his heart thundering, Ciel watched Sebastian between his legs. The demon had lifted Ciel's knees up and then spread them widely to allow himself a full uninterrupted access to the young Earl's tight entrance. Ciel looked at Sebastian's beautiful cock standing tall and proud with the budging veins ridging the whole expanse of his shaft – ridges that would provide that extra pleasure when the demon would penetrate and stretch him for the first time.

Sebastian settled himself over the frail frame of his master, delighting in the softness and the warmth emanating from his welcoming body as he gently crushed Ciel down into the mattress. Their lips met in a long lingering kiss, tongues once again entwining as his cock-head search for the tender opening, the sensitive glans on target like a heat seeking missile.

Society frowned upon the coupling of the same sex and prevent what should be a natural progression of love between two beings –and only a few find the path to the ultimate love. Sebastian's love for his master was unconditional, and he was so stiff hard because it was his young master he was about to mount – the forbidden fruit, an unattainable dream, but there Ciel was beneath him, surrendering himself over. Soon connection will be made, and an unforgettable reaction will take place.

_Sebastian...__Tonight I will let you take me away down a path of no return..._

Sebastian's cock came up against the obstruction of Ciel's sphincter; he pulled his lips away from the Earl and looked into those cerulean eyes so filled with lust for the demon that was seconds away from fully taking him.

_~I will allow you the liberties of my body...of anything and** everything** **you want** from me...Sebastian..._

For long moments they held each others' gaze before Ciel slowly closed and opened his eyes, clearly giving Sebastian the "yes" signal to proceed forward.

There was a vague thought somewhere in Ciel's mind that said he shouldn't have let this thing started, now he couldn't stop. Didn't want to. He _needed_ it **NOT** to.

_~...tomorrow, young Master, I will no longer be in your life...~_

Sebastian's voice kept replaying in his mind, twisting at his heart.

_~Tonight I will give you the freedom...Take everything you want, Sebastian. If only for tonight...as your Master, I will allow you...to be special to me. Just for tonight...because, tomorrow... I will let you go..._

Sebastian saw Ciel's beautiful face winced a little as he made his way in, then felt his sphincter tighten and then relax once more. Ciel never pulled away even though the small grunts of pain was evident. And then ...then the head of Sebastian's cock disappeared up his ass.

_~Ālea iacta est...Sebastian...my Sebastian..._

The Earl let out a huge rush of air as Sebastian's cock was much bigger than his fingers...no matter how many had enter his rear end just minutes ago. He grimaced in pain, but found himself craving the exquisite sexual feeling as Sebastian slid back and forth. Ciel's pain eased, for the demon kept his rhythm slow, but going deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Ciel experienced fiery pains each time Sebastian moved that was quickly replaced by a sizzling pleasure, a flame so great, he thought he might explode into a thousand pieces of light. He was full in more ways than one; Sebastian's cockhead wedged inside of him, filling him; while his own cock was full and hard, wanting, waiting, _needing _to cum.

Life.

Death.

Happiness.

Sorrow.

And everything else in between...yet, none of those matter.

_~Sebastian_

Nothing else mattered._  
_

_~Sebastian...  
_

_..._was all that mattered to him.

In this moment. In this second. Sebastian was his reality. Sebastian was his truth. Sebastian was his...everything.

Even in the instant where he knew Ciel was totally his, like no one else before his young lover...in fact, there _had _been no other...he never felt so_ connected_ to anyone like this, and it was more than the literal of the word at the moment, Sebastian did not want the closeness to ever stop. Despite the thrill of knowing the physical effect he had on his master, he desperately -_ desperately_ - wanted to win Ciel's love.

"Gooooddddd..." Sebastian elicit a shuddering moan, fire exploding across his skin, rippling like thunder drumming through the sky. "I have breached your entrance, young master. Very soon I will slide my length all the way inside." Sebastian held Ciel's hips, reaching under his cheeks, spreading his buttocks apart further, entering the Earl slowly, tenderly.

"I-idiot! Sh-" Embarrassment mixed with heated arousal seared his skin. "Sh-shut-up! Stop...mmmpphhh...talking!" The arousal in his tone betrayed his anger.

"So...tight," Sebastian growled, ignoring his master altogether. "So very tight, young Master!"

"Se-Sebastian!" ~_Please, Sebastian...enough...no, not enough...I need more...deeper...__  
_

"That's it young master, call my name."

Ciel bit his lips, trying to deny his evident pleasure. They forced themselves through anyway. "Ohhh...Gooddd," the young Earl gasped. "Seb-Seb-as-Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master. Tonight you are mine, so call my name so that I know it is I who brings you this kind of pleasure..." Sebastian nudged himself a little further in, with a gentle pulsing notion as Ciel's anus adjusted to his size – increasing the stretching sensation. "So — " Push. "That —" Pull. "You'll—" Thrust. "Remember." Repeat.

"Se—Sebastian..." Ciel's long whisper was of a drunk, so inebriated on the overwhelming flow of lust that was oozing through him.

Sebastian slowly pushed in and kept rocking his hips gently as he forced his way past Ciel's sphincter. It hurt. Oh dear heavens it stung.

The burn was excruciating.

Delightful.

Wonderful.

Ex..qui...site.

_~Just for tonight...I will give you everything...no matter how painful. No matter how precious they are to _me; _they are all yours, Sebastian.  
_

"Ngh...!"

He was determined to have Sebastian inside of him. Determined to let the demon get what he want. Vowed to fulfill the contract. But his body seemed to have a mind of it's own, tightening around the demon's cock so hard that Sebastian felt stuck.

"Ciel..." Sebastian grunted. _The effect of my saliva should have taken effect by now...but he's still so...tense..._"Young Master...pleeaasse relax," he whispered again.

Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian began to move against him, sliding out and pushing back inside him with the utmost tenderness. Slowly the pain faded, and his body trembled with an unknown bliss, an emotion so powerful, so extreme, he was sure to shatter under its intensity.

Once he was a little past halfway in, Sebastian pulled back a little and started riding the young Earl. He reached forward, stroking Ciel's cock in time with his thrusts. Soon Ciel found his rhythm and joined him in maintaining it. He had allowed the demon entry into the depths of his very soul and being. He groaned involuntary as Sebastian's cock progressed into his love tunnel and the excessive stretching of his tight asshole began. Never, had he felt anything more wonderful in his life.

_Sooo good...perfect...my young master. Always...always...you...are _

_Miiinnne._

Sebastian started pumping his cock faster, keeping his fuck strokes long and low - extracting every little pleasure out the act as he could. For every thrust of his huge cock into Ciel, he stroked the young Earl twice. Ciel's tight ass choking his cock, and the feel of the Earl's cock in his hand made his mind reeled. The little gasps that Ciel tried to hold back were soooo damn sexy.

"Seb...mmmpphh...Sebast—" Gasp... "...tian..." Exhale.

"Young master..." the demon's voice, a soft whisper, caressing the Earl with its rapture. "Ci...el,"

_And I am yours..._

The weight from the whisper of his name, dropped onto the young Earl. He wanted. He _needed.  
_

_"_Sebas...Sebasti...SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried, clawing his hands to touch and feel warm flesh, no longer could he hold onto the duvet for support, he needed to feel the warmth of the man above him – inside of him.

Hearing his name, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel deeply. His young lover found his kiss more delightful with each waking moment, and he eagerly sucked on the demon's tongue, seeking, begging to take everything for his own selfishness.

_~I must have...!...I must have you, Sebastian..._

For Sebastian it was the moment of truth, which was the instant he confirmed with himself that he couldn't live without his master – his lover, the reason for his existence - Ciel had now become _his very soul_. The young Earl wasn't the injured little robin with a broken wing that required mediocre therapy, but a young strong man who would thrive and heal on love.

_On this servant's love! **My love**, young Master._

Crushing Ciel's body lovingly beneath his, Sebastian's movements began to consummate the deep love he felt for his master. Sebastian, licked, nipped, kissed and soothed his young lover's perfect skin. He was trying so hard to keep his passion under control.

"Seb-" The Earl cried as his butler thrust forward. "Mmmmmph..." Ciel's moans were music to his ears. That was when Sebastian paused, and inhaled a long, ragged breath.

"I'm trying to be gentle, young master, but..." His voice was deeper, huskier. "But, youn-" Ciel fisted his fingers on the demon's hair, pulled him in and devoured the demon's lips. The beast residing within the butler shattered through his self-control.

And then the demon splintered.

With a deep, primal pulse the tension broke, ebbing and rising like waves lapping at a shore. Sebastian's thrust abruptly grew hard and fast, almost in time with the beat of his heart. He bared his teeth in a savage grin, kissed Ciel hard, and drove deep inside the young Earl - all the way to the hilt.

"NnnnGggggHhhhh!" Tears pierced Ciel's eyes.

Arrived – the ultimate feeling of being so thoroughly filled, Sebastian's balls connecting with his ass while the tip of the demon's cock bounced off the deepest part of him - of everything that he was, is, and will be.

His innocence torn asunder.

He was ripped.

Bloodied.

Yet the young Earl Phantomhive moaned, chest heaving with each pleasured pants; the pain only feeding into that fire of passion and indescribable ecstasy. Then came seemingly, the endless pleasure of slowly being fucked. The demon gently withdrew is cock, then took his time pushing back in.

Withdraw.

Thrust forward.

Again.

"Seb...Sebas...ti...an..." Ciel breathed, long and low as the demon stuffed his fat cock inside him over and over.

Sebastian stroked his cheek, fingering a loose tendril of hair before smoothing it back. Ciel's lips were soft against his. For a moment he just savored the feel of them - and the feel of his young Earl, in his arms - but very soon, it just wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss, sucking lightly at Ciel's lower lip until he gasped. Sebastian pressed his advantage a little, tasting his mouth, sweet with Ciel's purity. He flattened one hand against the small of the Ciel's waist, drawing the young Earl to him, and felt his young lover's fingers curl into the muscles of his shoulders.

Satisfaction fizzed in his veins.

He couldn't take it anymore. Years of frustration and lust overwhelmed him. Sebastian began driving his cock into Ciel's clutching asshole as deeply as it would go. The moment he felt his hips smack Ciel's buttocks, he pulled out. His hips began twitching and pumping uncontrollably; very uncharacteristic of a Phantomhive butler. But, he was in a state of complete rapture – appearances and roles did not matter.

He had lost all composure. Sebastian could give a damn!

Forgetting Ciel's delicate human body, Sebastian began fucking his slight frame as he would any mature lover – demandingly – almost brutally ripping into him as hard as he could. He heard Ciel sobbing but quickly realized they were moans of pleasure, sobs of joy, not despair; and that his young lover loved the brutal treatment dealt to him.

Harder.

Faster.

"Seba -ngh!"

Ciel gripped the base of his butler's cock with his ass muscles, while the rest of his body was weak, those muscles were still strong and powerful and milked mercilessly at the rod he was impaled upon. Sebastian started moving faster, his stomach rubbing against Ciel's young prick, his monster stroking the Earl's insides. Lord Phantomhive grabbed a tight hold onto the demon, scraping, clawing, gripping...to keep pace with the him.

Ciel's hands groped everywhere, like he was afraid Sebastian would disappear before he could fully have him. Sebastian knew the feeling. Their bodies would be covered with little finger-shaped bruises and scratches come morning, and Sebastian welcomed them. Welcomed every bit of evidence of Ciel's passion, of his master's lusts and needs for him.

The gates to Utopia opened wide and welcomed him.

"UgggnnnnNNnHHhhhh!" There was no way the Earl could silence his desires any longer, even if he wanted to. "Seb..Sebastian...more..."

Ciel bucked against him, moved with him. His cries were feral – almost reverential; Sebastian's moans matched his'. With long slow strokes Sebastian fucked him. Fucked him eight ways until Sunday. And even though they had both cum already, the demon felt his orgasm drawing near again. Sebastian slowed down, trying to draw out the heady sensation. He pulled his cock out, but just as the head of his cock reached the exiting point, Ciel's tight muscles pulled him back. Sebastian felt his pre-cum dripping inside Ciel's ass and he knew it would be over soon. The demon inside him seemed to take over completely. Overwhelmed by the animal inside of him as he became lost to the sensations and pounded into Ciel. The young Earl was moaning, groaning and grunting, crying out for Sebastian with each thrust.

Sebastian fucked him harder, his hand pumping the young Earl's cock faster. He wanted Ciel to cum. He ached the Earl to lose it – he needed it – he was like an animal rutting against his mate; using his thick cock to boldly announce to the world that Ciel was his.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out, panting heavily. Ciel's cock twitched and spasmed against the demon's hand, and then warm fluid jetted from his body, covering Sebastian's hand, up his heaving chest and all over the bedding.

He was an utter mess. A beautiful mess indeed.

_How lovely..._

Sebastian drove into him deeply, once, twice, thrice and then exploded. His cock did not want to stop, as it convulsed over and over again, jets of cum spilling into Ciel's warm, welcoming body. As he twitched in his orgasm, he felt Ciel's asshole gripping his cock rhythmically. Sebastian thrust into him one last time, spent, and felt Ciel convulse, the gripping sensation of Ciel's sphincter around his cock drained him completely dry.

When the convulsions stopped, he collapsed completely on the young Earl – all 127 pounds of him – panting and trembling. He had never known this driving force before and had been powerless against it; Sebastian loved it. Never in his life had he felt so thrilled, so sated, so, so...very...happy. Complete.

_My cup runneth over..._

Even though he felt squished, Ciel accepted it – Sebastian's weight felt wonderful on him. As their breathing finally eased, Sebastian softly caressed him. He leaned up and smiled. "My apologies, young master. I got so carried away...Did I hurt you?"

Ciel heard the faint voice of his butler, felt his head moved slightly but he wasn't there. Ciel's eyes were glassed over...his mind gone from the world.

Sebastian kissed Ciel passionately and then held the Earl's face, his eyes gentle and content, and slowly slipped himself out. A few minutes later – and in one motion – he pushed himself up in bed, and took his young master up with him. Ciel came limply, given over to the solidity of the demon's arms; he curled up to Sebastian's chest and pushed his weak thoughts away as he rested his dripping bottom in his butler's palm. Sebastian smiled, placing kisses along Ciel's sweaty forehead.

They stayed like that for lingering seconds. The monstrosity of their taboo suddenly rose from them in stinking heat. Sebastian's other hand petted Ciel's sweat soaked hair from his eyes. The Earl opened his eyes to find the demon smiling at him.

Sebastian then kissed him, deep and hot. He licked at Ciel's teeth and nibbled his lower lip. He delved his tongue into the Earl's mouth and caressed it with his own. They kissed each other so long and so hard; they almost suffocated each other.

Gently the demon leaned back onto the mountain of pillows, cradling his master with him so that they faced each other, but his lips never left Ciel...continuously exploring, kissing, caressing all over the fine porcelain skin...he knew he could never, _would never _ever get enough of his master. And then he felt Ciel's steady breathing and grinned.

Just as he envisioned, dreamed; it happened – his young lover had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thank you," Sebastian whispered. "I love you, my young Lord."

_"I. Love. You."  
_

He whispered it again and again.

**~Fin~**

* * *

I do hope it was worth the wait for all of you. If I am spoiled thoroughly with more bribes and reviews I shall write an epilogue for more smexing!


End file.
